electronic love
by Alilutz
Summary: Hola soy Isabella swan y estoy terriblemente enamorada de mi amigo cibernético, nunca pense que por correo electronico pudiera encontrar al amor de mi vida, pero tampoco pense en los daños que me ocasionaria...Rating M, por proximos lemmons
1. prologo

_**Amor cibernético**_

_Hola soy Isabella swan y estoy terriblemente enamorada de mi amigo cibernético, un año de platicas continuas, de la siente hasta las tres era la rutina, no había un día que no me sentara en mi escritorio para nuestra cita, era como una droga platicar con ese extraño que me enloquecía, no sé que era exactamente lo que me atraía, por que aun no lo conocía, pero el prometió que un día vendría a mi encuentro, desde ese día que lo conocí prometí que no saldría con ningún chico, mis amigas pensaban que estaba loca, al esperar a un chico que nunca vendría, pero yo tenía la esperanza que mi amor cibernético algún día aparecería, no importaba la larga lista de chavos que me pretendían, ninguno era suficiente como aquel chico que siempre me enloquecía._

_Y ahora aquí estoy sentada en el lugar de la cita esperando al chico de mi vida, pero creo que el olvido a la chica que tanto lo quería._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Hola chicas, bueno aquí les tengo esta nueva historia, solo les dejo el prologo de mi amor cibernético, cuando termine la historia de feigned love, real love, arranca esta, bueno solo faltan 3 o 4 cap. Máximo así que no desesperen, claro que si se me da la oportunidad de subir el primer capítulo de esta historia antes, lo hare con gusto, espero que esta historia tenga mejor aceptación que las anteriores.**_

_**Saben me gusto el prologo, hasta riman algunas cosas hahaha, fue un momento de sabía inspiración**_

**Ale lutz.**


	2. 3 de diciembre

3 de diciembre 2008

_Hoy un martes cualquiera, empezaba mi rutina de siempre, levantarme, desayunar con mi amiga rachelle en el Starbucks e ir a trabajar, debería admitir tenía el mejor trabajo del mundo, era tele marketing, pero solía aburrirme mucho en estos meses, ya que no había mucho movimiento, así que siempre me llevaba mi Ipod o cualquier otra cosa con que entretenerme, claro mi jefe James nunca dijo nada al respecto, ya que era mi mejor amigo fuera del trabajo, claro adentro siempre manteníamos cierta distancia para no provocar malos entendidos, pero no faltaba el momento que en que me llamara a su oficina y nos pusiéramos a platicar o me invitaba a comer, me encantaba pasar tiempo con james era un excelente jefe y amigo, aunque siempre supe que yo le gustaba, pero hablamos y todo quedo claro entre nosotros, el no siguió insistiendo gracias a dios._

_Cuando llegue a la oficina con rachelle, no había nada de gente, eso era completamente extraño. Nos dirigimos a la oficina de james, para ver qué había sucedido_

¡Hola chicas!** Nos saludo con una sonrisa. Debía admitir amaba su sonrisa, sus dientes eran increíblemente blancos.**

¿Por qué no hay nadie en la oficina? **Preguntó rachelle**

Les di unas vacaciones temporales – **dijo aun son su sonrisa**

¿Vacaciones? **- dije curiosa**

Si, estos días no habrá nada de trabajo, así que decidí que era justo que se tomaran todos unas vacaciones, aparte yo también las necesito, no me caería nada mal relejarme un rato, salir con mis amigas, **nos tomo de los hombros, **y buscar alguna chica que se interese en mí **sentí como su mirada se clavaba en mí, iba a protestar, pero mejor decidí callar.**

Eso suena bien, ¿entonces nos podemos ir a casa? **– dijo rachelle contenta.**

Eso es correcto mi querida amiga, pero antes me gustaría invitarlas a comer – **dijo james**

Mm, lo siento james, pero tengo cosas que hacer, pero mira bella, estará encantada de acompañarte **– le aventé unos ojos furiosos, que por supuesto ella sabía que se arrepentiría después.**

¿Entonces qué dices bella? ¿Me acompañas a comer? **– dios esa chica me las pagaría, ahora como me zafaría, tengo que decir algo convincente, ¿pero qué? ¡Piensa bella, piensa!**

James, es que rach y yo acabos de desayunar, y en estos momentos no tengo absolutamente nada de hambre **– dije lo más convincente que pude.**

Bueno, entonces vamos más tarde, ¿te parece si paso por ti a las tres? **– ¡y no otra vez!, puso su cara de perrito que tanto odiaba, nunca le podía decir que no, no era que me molestara que saliéramos, era mi amigo, pero nunca me gustaba sin otra compañía, siempre evitaba esa platica de sus sentimientos.**

Si, supongo que a esa hora está bien - **nos despedimos de james y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento donde se encontraba mi auto.**

Bella, amo tu coche, definitivamente mi siguiente auto será un beetle como el tuyo, bueno creo que me prostituyere para poder comprarlo en…

3 años tal vez – **le dije irónica, sabía que mi auto era costoso, al principio no lo quería, pero mi padre termino convenciéndome que sería el ultimo regalo que me haría y tuve que aceptar, siempre le dije a mi papá que quería ser independiente por eso me iba de casa, y creo que lo he logrado en este ultimo año.**

Bella, yo no sé cómo no quisiste desde el principio este carro, míralo es del año, como quisiera que mi padre fuera rico como el tuyo y me comprara todo lo que quisiera – **odiaba cuando hablaba del dinero de mi padre, y como lo a dicho es de mi padre nunca me había gustado pedirle dinero, estaba suficientemente grandecita para ganarlo por mí misma, y claro no me quejaba ganaba muy bien.**

Basta rachelle, ya sé lo que estas tratando de hacer, quieres distraerme para que no te de tu merecido por lo de james, cómo pudiste hacerme esto, sabes cuanto odio salir con el a solas. **– dije molesta.**

Bella te juro que tengo un compromiso, me gustaría acompañarlos, pero ya quede con él – **dijo con voz de culpa**

¿Con el? ¿Acaso es de nuevo ese chico que conociste por MSN? ¿Como dijiste que se llamaba?**– dije enojada, mientras echaba andar el carro**

Se llama alec y si con el tengo mi cita. Sabes bella en verdad me gusta

Aun sigues con tus citas electrónicas, por favor eso es estúpido Rach, solo lo conoces por MSN, como puedes decir que te gusta **– como podía cambiarme por un chico que no conocía**

Para tu información es el primo de Jane, lo e visto en fotos, eso debe de contar. Deberías hacerte una cuenta, necesitas un hombre en tu vida, y ahí puedes llegar a conocer gente interesante – **trato de convencerme, claro que no estaba tan loca su idea**

Creo poder conseguir a alguien, sin necesidad de esa cosa que se llama MSN – **la verdad nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza conocer a gente por MSN, pero no quería meterme el vicio.**

Bella, por dios, tienes a tantos hombres a tus pies, ¿Qué tal james?, es de dinero, y además es sumamente atractivo, y ni siquiera le das bola o que tal el chico de la cafetería, como dijo que se llamaba ah sí Mike también es guapo el muchacho.

Por james, solo siento amistad, y no niego que es guapo, pero no es para mí y ese Mike me irrita. **– decidí no seguir discutiendo con ella, sabría que terminaría ganando.**

-

-

_Cuando llegue a mi casa, prepare la tina con agua caliente, prepare mi ropa interior y me metí al baño, cerré mis ojos y me quede pensando el lo que me dijo rach, necesitaba a un hombre en vida, y podría conseguirlo por el MSN, definitivamente tendría que hacerme una cuenta no perdía nada con intentarlo, ¡rayos que estoy diciendo!_

_Estaba terminando de planchar mi cabello, cuando el timbre sonó, corrí hacia el piso de abajo y abrí._

Woow, te ves hermosa – **me dijo james desde la puerta, claro me había costado conseguir una ropa adecuada para ir con él, así que decidí por un pantalón negro y una blusa blanca con un escote no muy pronunciado. Cuando lo hice pasar me entrego un ramo grande de rosas, mis favoritas.**

Gracias, no te hubieras molestado – **el solo sonrió y se acerco a mí.**

No es ninguna molestia – **estaba tan cerca de mis labios, y apenas me iba a quitar cuando sus labios chocaron con los míos, agarre valor para quitarlo, sabía que si lo continuaba por puro placer él se crearía falsas esperanzas y si que me costo, ya había pasado mas de un año desde mi ultima relación.**

James, será mejor que te vayas – **no quería que volviera a pasar este incidente.**

Bella perdóname, no debí besarte, pero conoces lo que siento por ti, desde hace tiempo, y ahora te vi tan hermosa y yo…lo siento – **vi su arrepentimiento, no era por él, simplemente no lo quería lastimar, podría besarlo todo el día si quisiera, debo admitir era guapo, pero no sentía amor, solo una simple amistad.**

James, lo único que no quiero es lastimarte, te juro que me gustaría estar enamorada de ti, porque eres un excelente hombre, cualquiera mujer estaría encantada de tener a semejante hombre a su lado. **– james se me quedo viendo por un momento y luego me dedico una sonrisa.**

Gracias por pensar en mí, supongo, entonces vamos a comer o prefieres que me vaya– **preguntó un poco triste**

Si vamos a comer, tengo hambre - **le dije para que se alegrara, y claro que lo hizo, puso su sonrisa sexy que tanto me fascinaba de el.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

3 de enero de 2009

. _Todo un mes de gran relajación, hice de todo un poco, Salí de compras con mi amiga rach, fuimos al spa, pero lo más importante empecé con la adicción del MSN, rach me ayudo a crear mi cuenta, claro que cuando le dije se volvió loca. Empecé con dos horas al día, había conocido chicos guapos, pero aun ninguno que me agradara, james y yo manteníamos la comunicación por ahí, claro no volvió a decir nada sobre el beso, eso me relajaba._

_Y como todo tiene que acabar, hoy tenía que empezar con mi rutina, gracias a dios aun seguía siendo temporada baja, así que decidí llevarme mi laptop para chatear en los ratos libres. Cuando me conecte vi que una persona me había agregado un tal masochist Lion, un Nick muy raro, lo acepte y de inmediato el desconocido me hablo._

_Hola hermosa, ¿cuál es tu nombre? __**– ese chico sí que iba al grano**_

_Me llamo Bella ¿y tú? __**– estaba un poco intrigada al saber el nombre del desconocido, por lo que veía en la foto de su display era un dios griego.**_

_Mucho gusto bella, mi nombre es Edward – __**dios hasta su nombre era perfecto**_

_Y cuántos años tienes hermosura – __**dios que tal si era un señor depravado, era tan irreal la foto, como si la hubieran sacado de una revista de modelos.**_

_Tengo 23 y tú_

_Cumplí los 25 hace una semana… xD_

_Woow, pues felicidades, supongo, ¿y de dónde eres?_** – hay en mis adentros resabe porque fuera de aquí.**

Bueno soy de Los ángeles, pero hace 5 años que vivo en new york, ¿y tú de dónde eres? **– que mala suerte tenía, primer chavo que me agrada y vive en new york.**

Soy de los ángeles – **cuando sentí los el brazo de james, me voltie exaltada**

Bella, necesito que me ayudes con unos papeles, ¿podrías?

Si, en un momento voy a tu oficina – **ero justo cuando un dios griego me habla, tenía que venir james a interrumpir**

Mm, lo siento pero tengo que dejarte, el trabajo me llama **– le anuncie a mi nuevo amigo cibernético**

Es una latina que te tengas que ir, ¿mañana te conectaras?

Si **– le respondí ansiosa**

Entonces te espero aquí a las tres para seguir platicando, me dio gusto en conocerte bella

Igual a mi Edward.

Desconetado…

**Holaa chicas, aquí les tengo un nuevo fic, espero que les guste, no pude aguantarme las ganas de subir capitulo, asi que aquí lo tiene, espero y les guste**

**Dejen sus RR y hanganme saber como les pareció el cap**

**Al e lutz**


	3. 3 de febrero del 2009

3 de Febrero 2009

¡Maldita sea bella! Qué te pasa últimamente, andas en la luna, no te había dicho nada pero ya me tienes harta, lo único que haces es platicar con ese tipo **- Woow si que Rach estaba enojada, nunca me había hablado así**

Te recuerdo que tú fuiste la que me metió al vacío, porque tú puedes tener al tal alec y yo no puedo tener a mi chico cibernético

Bella no es lo mismo, yo de perdido salía con mis amigas, tu todo el día te la pasas ahí, hasta en el trabajo **creo que en el fondo muy en el fondo tenía razón hace un mes que no salía de compras y eso era realmente grave, estaba out todo mi vestuario**

Bueno tienes razón, para que veas que todo está bien, vamos de compras hoy, solo me conectare, para decirle que regresare más al rato ¿de acuerdo? **Ella solo rodeo sus ojos y se regreso a su cubículo **

_Conectada… stupid lamb_

_Hola cielo, pensé que no te conectarías – _**me dijo mi hombre misterioso**

_Nunca te dejaría plantado, pero si te retrasare la cita __**– pasó un minuto de tención y luego me contesto **_

_¿A qué se debe? _

_Bueno recuerdas de mi amiga, de la que te hable, bueno dice que ando rara… por ti, en fin tu sabes todo el día metida a esta cosa, así que saldré con ella de compras para bajar la tención entre nosotras __**– ahora mismo me estaba arrepintiendo de dejar solo a este bombón, que justo ahora cambiaba su foto de perfil por otra más sexy, si que este chico era guapo**_

_Ya entiendo, entonces te esperare hasta que vuelvas_

_¿En serio? __**– sí que era un encanto, que hombre te espera para ir de compras con tu amiga**_

_Por supuesto, estaré pensando en ti hasta que vuelvas __**si en estos momentos estuviera parada, ya estuviera en el piso, sentía mis piernas como gelatinas y un calentamiento espontaneo pasaba por mi cuerpo**_

_Bella, podríamos irnos ya __**fastidio mi amiga, así que decir apresurarme en irme para llegar temprano con este dios griego**_

_Lo siento, tengo que irme mi amiga me presiona, volveré lo más rápido que pueda _

_Aquí estaré esperando, _

Desconectada….stupid lamb

Bella, no es que quiera regresar de nuevo a lo mismo, pero que tiene ese chico que no tenga cualquier otro que te pretende, como james, Mike, Roberto, ¿quieres que siga? **Mi amiga si que era paranoica**

Rach, por favor no sigamos con lo mismo, no tengo idea que le veo a Edward es solo…

Aah con que así se llama el susodicho que me esta robando a mi amiga bells, pues no pienso permitir que te encariñes con ese tipo que nunca conocerás **si no paraba esto, terminaría mal con mi mejor amiga y eso no estaría bien.**

¡Ya basta! Es mi vida. Rach en verdad estimo que te preocupes por mi, pero en verdad se lo que hago, y ya no quiero discutir contigo, así que vámonos ya ¿esta bien? **Ella solo asintió**

_En todo el camino al centro comercial, no hablamos de nada de lo ocurrido, eso esta perfecto para mí, odiaría si me daba elegir entre ella y él, obvio no podría elegir, el es el chico al que creo me estoy enamorando, claro eso era imposible; y ella es mi mejor amiga no había punto de comparación. Llegando al centro comercial fuimos al grano, nos dedicamos en las tiendas de ropa interior, y valla que los conjuntos que escogimos eran bastante sexys_

Esto es un arma mortal bella, podrías usarlo, tal vez, con…james **– me enseño el conjunto y valla que era atrevido, consistía en un brassier negro que apretaba mi busto haciendo que se viera más voluminoso y una tanga negra que woow no cubría nada de mi culo; como se le ocurría que lo podría usar con james, nunca tendría relaciones con él, y bueno no era virgen pero no lo haría con él. Nunca lo lastimaría **

Dime algo que no sepa – **sabía y conocía a mi amiga, algo me ocultaba**

¡Tienes una cita con james¡ **- disparo, sentí como un color rojo subió por todo mi cuerpo, estaba furiosa con Rach**

Que dices que dijiste, ¡rayos rachelle! Como se te ocurre hacer eso, no puedo que me hayas hecho esto. **Agarre mis cosas y las pague en caja, ella estaba tras de mi disculpándose **

Solo trataba de ayudarte, no quiero que te amarres a un ilusión, james es un buen chico y te ama bella y lo sabes perfectamente, tan solo dale una oportunidad. **Odiaba que tuviera razón, no podía enamorarme de un chico cibernético, tenía que olvidarme de él, tenia que intentarlo con james.**

De acuerdo, saldré con james ¿Cuándo es la cita? **– por favor que no fuera hoy, rezaba a mis adentros **

Hoy, pasara por ti a las 9 así que tienes aun tiempo para llegar y arreglarte **rayos tenía que dejar de rezar nunca funcionaba**

Bueno entonces creo que es suficiente por hoy de copras

_Deje a Rach en su casa y me dirigí a la mía, no estaba ya molesta con Rach era mi amiga y hacía lo que mejor pensaba que era para mí, no quería saber que más había hablado con james; subí a mi cuarto y conecte mi laptop mientras abría la regadera, no quería conectarme pero mi cerebro me decía todo lo contrario, bueno solo un rato no hará daño._

_Conectada…stupid lamb_

_Oh preciosa, tu llegada se me hizo eterna – __**hay por que con solo sus palabras me hacía temblar**_

_Si mi amiga no me dejaba en paz, con la ropa interior – __**oh por que había escrito eso, ahora pensara que me le estoy insinuando**_

_Mm como quisiera verte modelándome esa ropa interior – __**dios santo, el me quería ver, ni siquiera sabía si estaba gorda o fea el solo me quería ver**_

_Pues tengo cámara web __**– ¿esa fui yo?, rayos este hombre me afectaba demasiado, aunque bueno esta faceta de bella atrevida me encantaba**_

_¿Enserio? Pues mi encantaría verte, si no es descortés, no quiero que pienses que soy depravado ni nada de eso - __**y todavía se preocupada por lo que pensaba, aun cuando yo soy la que se lo propongo, definitivamente quería conocer a este hombre tan perfecto**_

_En verdad, eres un chico muy raro, ninguno le importaría lo que yo empiece, solo hubieran dicho si claro, posa para mí o algo así _

_Yo no soy como los demás, yo las trato como se lo merecen, como una verdadera Reina, y yo quiero que tú seas mi reina __**y eso que rayos significaba **_

_¿A que te refieres? _

_Quiero conocerte bella, no me importa si es primero por cámara web, solo quiero conocerte _

_Podre la cámara en unos momentos, me iré a bañar rápidamente _

_¿Iras algún lado? Si no me quieres decir lo entenderé __**si que era un hombre único**_

_Tengo una cita con mi mejor amigo, fue culpa de Rach, ella piensa que debo darle una oportunidad __**el no contesto hasta después de 2 minutos**_

_¿Y se la darás? __**Será lo que creo pensé**_

_No tengo idea, espérame tantito, tengo que meterme a bañar _

_Ocupada…stupid lamb_

_Dios este hombre me tenía loca, y aun no lo conocía, si no fuera por que trabajo de lunes a viernes y mi amiga no me lo permitiría, estaría viajando este mismo momento a new york en su busca. Mi baño fue relajante, me puse mi lencería que compre con Rach y salí al encuentro con mi amado._

_Conectada…stupid lamb_

_Valla volviste rápido_

_Así es, ¿aun quieres verme por la Cam? – __**dije atrevida, no sabía por que lo hacía pero me sentía muy segura con él**_

_Si no sabes cuanto lo deseo, pero solo si tu te sientes segura_

_Conectado cámara web_

_Me ves bien __**– claro que sabía que me veía bien, tenía una muy buena vista de mi cuerpo**_

_Eres hermosa y no sabes cuanto envidio al tipo que saldrá contigo esta noche, quisiera estar en su lugar _

_Gracias, pero tu me debes también poner la Cam __**– me mando un subido y luego una carita**_

_Claro que lo hare nena, mañana la pondré a las cinco, así que te espero _

_¿Me estas pidiendo una cybercita? __**Creo que me estaba afectando la cabeza, claro que era una cybercita**_

_Así es preciosa, así que te espero mañana, no me falles _

_No lo hare lo prometo. En fin tengo que seguir arreglándome, así que mañana a las cinco _

_Si linda, aquí esperare ansioso por ti – __**por que con sus simples palabras me enamoraba, estas muy pero muy grave bella swan**_

_Desconectado…stupid lamb _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Estaba terminando de abrochar mi vestido negro que había escogido para la ocasión, era un vestido negro strapple con un cinturón de plata debajo de las bubis que me llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla cuando el timbre sonó, me puse los zapatos negros de tacón de ahuja que escogí y me dirigí a abrirle la puerta a james._

Woow bella te ves despampanante – **por que siempre tenía que piropearme, era lindo pero con él, era sumamente incomodo**

_Gracias james, toma asiento voy por mi bolso y nos vamos, subí y trate de tardarme todo lo que pude, pero alguna vez tenía que enfrentarme a la realidad, cuando baje james me esperaba en la escalera, tomo mi brazo y nos dirigimos hacía donde tenía estacionado su carro, un mercedes benz 2009 convertible._

¿A donde me llevaras? **Le pregunté para romper el silencio que rondaba entre nosotros**

Es un secreto bella **el me tomo la mano y la acaricio, no tenía nada malo así que no la aparte**

_El camino fue tan corto, james manejaba como si algo lo persiguiera, parco el carro en un lugar donde no reconocía, era una cabaña, dios esto me ponía de nervios_

¿Dónde estamos james? **Estar una cabaña y solos no era buena señal, entonces las palabras de mi amiga me retumbaron en la cabeza **_no quiero que te amarres a un ilusión, james es un buen chico y te ama bella y lo sabes perfectamente, tan solo dale una oportunidad_** tal vez Rach tenía razón y debería darle tan solo una oportunidad a james, si no funcionaba no quedaba en mí**

_Me abrió la puerta de la cabaña y me encontré con un lugar lleno de velas aromáticas y flores regadas por todo el piso, una mesa en el centro y una linda música de fondo_

¿Todo esto lo hiciste por mi? **Era una tonta preguntar lo obvio, pero no podía creer que alguien se tomara la molestia en hacer algo tan lindo**

Si, ¿espero y te guste? **– tomo mis brazos y se acerco a mí lentamente, como esperando una reacción negativa de mi parte, pero mi instinto masoquista no lo hizo, si no al contrario me acerque más a el y lo besé, el lo tomo como un avance y me agarro de la cintura y me aprisiono contra la pared, nuestro beso se volvió más salvaje para nada romántico sin duda, pero era mujer y necesitaba de un hombre que satisfaciera mis necesidades, aunque sabía que esto no terminaría nada bien no me importo en lo absoluto. Me separe lentamente y observe como una sonrisa se forma en su rostro.**

James, yo lo siento…esto esta mal, yo no te quiero, fue solo un momento de atracción, en verdad yo no te quiero… **iba a continuar justificándome cuando el tapo mi boca con sus labios**

Bella no me importa, aguantaría todo por ti , no me importa si no me amas, solo quiero estar contigo esta noche, solo dame esa oportunidad **dios como este hombre, me pedía esa barbaridad, eso era amor masoquista, yo necesitaba a alguien ese momento, mi mente decía que no era lo correcto y mi cuerpo decía que lo tomara.**

James esta bien, solo que no quiero que esto cambie entre nosotros, tu sabes amigos por siempre y todo eso – **creo que mi cuerpo fue mas fuerte, ahora james tendría lo que quería, yo tendría lo que quería y sin compromisos, todos felices.**

Todo será igual lo prometo

_James me ayudo asentarme en la silla, se fue dejándome sola, para volver con un delicioso platillo lleno de brochetas de pollo mi favorito, amaba este hombre por que conocía todo de mí_

Espero que sea de tu agrado – **que cosas decía ese hombre, si debes de empresario debería haber sido chef, cocinaba como todo un experto**

James por favor, amo tu comida

_En toda la comida, recordamos viejos tiempo, cuando nos conocimos en la secundaria, cuando fue mi chambelán en mi xv años, cuando se peleo con Tyler por mi, dios había pasado tantas cosas con él, ¿y por que rayos, no estaba enamorada de él? Si era un hombre encantador_

¿Quieres ya el postre? **Me dijo nervioso, había entendido el doble sentido de sus palabras, pero preferí ignorarlo**

Creo que por el momento estoy bien **se levanto sigilosamente de la silla y me dio su mano para levantarme**

_Se acerco a mi cuello e inhalo mi aroma, me deposito besos en mi cuello, algo que me provoco mucha risa_

¡Me haces cosquillas james! **me voltio, y nuestros ojos se quedaron frente a frente, el agarro mi barbilla y me beso; james era muy bueno, de seguro tenía muchas mujeres a sus pies, y por que justo me escoge a mi, cuando no le correspondo.**

Mis brazos se enrollaron en su cuello sin autorización, mi cuerpo se movía por si solo, como si la falta de sexo en este año hiciera presencia. El me tomó de mis nalgas y enrede mis piernas en su cintura sin despegar ni un momento nuestros labios, el camino hasta una lujosa habitación, me deposito lentamente en la cama y se posiciono arriba de mí, sin dejar nada de peso sobre mí.

No sabes cuanto tiempo e soñado con esto bella, tenerte entre mis brazos, besarte como lo estoy haciendo ahora, no sabes cuanto te a…

James por favor, si no quieres que esto acabe, no lo digas, me haces sentir peor de lo que me siento** el no volvió a tocar el tema, solo hicimos sexo y nada mas**

_Me quito mi vestido lentamente, tocando cada rincón de mi cuerpo, su tacto estaba tan cálido que sentía chispas con cada tacto, yo hice lo mismo con su playera y me encontré con un cuerpo totalmente formado, era el hombre perfecto, maldecía a mi corazón por no estar enamorada de este hombre. Solo nos separaban pocas prendas, y decidí que ya era hora que todo saliera, necesitaba tener sexo, pensarán que era una ninfómana, pero comprendan un año sin sexo, es una locura. Cuando quite su pantalón junto con sus bóxers, su ya voluminoso miembro me dejo con la boca abierta._

Vez algo que te guste – **este chico si que tenía si ego muy alto, pero bueno a quien podría engañar, obvio me encantaba lo que veía**

No te diré que si, solo para que tu ego crezca más **el me sonrío. Sus manos empezaron a bajar de mi pecho a hasta el área de mi parte mas intima, jugo con mis bragas un momento y luego se deshizo de ellas, dejándome a su merced.**

Eres deliciosa bella – **el jugo con mi pechos y mis labios un buen rato, esto me estaba hartando, mi humedad cada vez se hacía mas grande**

Podrías hacerlo de una vez, esto me esta fastidiando

Será un placer

_Espera tienes protección ¿cierto? Dime que si por que o sino te juro que te matare – _**se levanto dándome un excelente espectáculo de sus nalgas, fue a su mesita de noche y de ahí saco un condón, era obvio que tenía que tener era un chico. Se lo puso **

_Y volvió a posicionarse sobre mí, pero esta vez su miembro cada vez mas excitado estaba en mi entrada, yo moví mis caderas para que entendiera que estaba muy necesitada, gracias a dios el lo entendió y de una embestida entro en mí, dios se sentía también, nuestras caderas se movían al compas, ejerciendo fuerza entre nosotros,_

_¡_Oh james! **– gemí, el me miro a los ojos y me dedicó una gran sonrisa, dios esto iba a hacer que le creciera el ego hasta el cielo**

¿Quieres más cielo? **Solo pude asentir, ya que si abría la boca un gemido saldría**

_El envistió más fuerte cada vez, dejándome al borde del éxtasis, unas envestidas más y me vendría abajo, y dicho y hecho así fue tal como paso, los dos alcanzamos el cielo juntos. El salió dentro de mí y se acostó a mi lado_

Me encantaría que esto volviera a pasar – **me susurro en el oído**

No creo que sea correcto

Te prometo que solo será sexo para ti, nada de compromisos, si necesitas tiempo piénsalo

_Aunque lo negara era una muy buena proposición, pero creo que no era el momento de decidirlo, mi cuerpo y mi mente estaban agotadas, cerré mis ojos y me envolví en los brazos de Morfeo._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Hola chicas, que tal les pareció el segundo capítulo, creo que a sido de los mas largos que hechos, me gusta como me quedo, pero lo importante son ustedes, así que un RR y sabré si continuar la historia. **_

_**¿creen que acepte la proposición de james?¿que pasara con su chico cibernético? **_

_**Gracia x su apoyo con este Fic, espero y me manden muchos mas RR**_

_**Bye…ale lutz**_


	4. solo lo quiero a el

Solo lo quiero a el

_Ya había pasado un mes desde el encuentro con james, y aun me retumbaba sus palabras en mi cabeza, pero no me arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado referente a eso, por que sabía que llegaría el día en que vería aquel chico cibernético que cada vez me volvía más loca y llenaría aquél espacio en que mi cuerpo necesitaba saciarse, pero solo esperaba que fuera pronto, que este adonis por fin se decidiera a buscarme._

**FLASH BACK**

_Te prometo que solo será sexo para ti, nada de compromisos, si necesitas tiempo piénsalo_

_Aunque lo negara era una muy buena proposición, pero creo que no era el momento de decidirlo, mi cuerpo y mi mente estaban agotadas, cerré mis ojos y me envolví en los brazos de Morfeo._

_-_

_-_

_Cuando desperté mi menté ya había pensado en lo que tenia que hacer respecto a james, toda la noche había estado rodeando en mi cabeza aquella loca posibilidad, y aunque mi cuerpo lo pedía agritos sabía que era lo correcto, y aunque no era una santa con los hombres tendría que hacerlo esta vez, ya que ese hombre del que hablábamos era mi mejor amigo._

_¿Estas despierta? Me preguntó con su dulce voz_

_Si, y ya tengo la respuesta que estas esperando – el abrió los ojos, esperando aquella respuesta que nunca llegaría_

_Entonces cual la respuesta – el trazo dibujos en mi hombro desnudo_

_No james, no quiero que esto vuelva a ocurrir, siento haber sido una perra contigo ayer, fui tan débil, esto nunca debió pasar, te quiero demasiado y no quiero perder tu amistad por otro error como este – el solo se quedo estático por un momento y luego me abrazo, yo me quede sin habla y sin movimiento_

_Lamento que esa sea tu respuesta, pero la respetare, solo dime una cosa antes ¿te gusta alguien más? ¿Hay alguien más que te impida dame esa oportunidad? – no podía mentirle y lo sabía, el tenia derecho de lo que pasaba en mi corazón en estos momentos_

_Si james, hay alguien más, alguien que se esta apoderando de mi corazón involuntariamente _

**FIN FLASHBACK**

_Agradecía a dios que fuera sábado, no tenía cabeza para trabajar, vi el reloj y vi que eran las once, si que era tarde, Rach me estaría ya esperando en su casa, para la tarde de películas, me bañe y me puso unos simples vaqueros y una blusa azul ajustada de tirantes._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Si que te tardaste mujer **me dijo Rach con los brazos cruzados **

Lo siento me quede dormida – **me defendí**

Te quedaste dormida o te quedaste platicando con tu amado Edward – **Rach siempre me reclamaba, desde que supo que rechace a james.**

No Rach te equivocas, hoy no hable con él, la verdad es que me quede dormida y no quiero discutir de nuevo, así que a lo que vine **me senté en el sillón y ella a mi lado, **

Aún no puedo creer lo que estas haciendo contigo misma amiga, te estas enamorado de este chico sin aún conocerlo, puede ser un depravado sexual o un anciano que solo te quiere raptar **si que mi amiga era paranoica, no conocía ese lado**

No es nada de eso, nos vemos por campara web, así que si lo conozco, no en persona pero se que algún día lo hare

Por dios bella, reacciona lo único que conseguirás es quedarte sola, no puedo creer aun que hayas rechazo a james, yo hubiera aceptado

Rach, solo lo quiero a él, no me preguntes como lo sé.

Perdón la palabra pero si que estas bruta amiga, james es un muy buen prospecto** ah por eso la insistencia de mi amiga, no quería que lo lastimara por que a ella le gustaba, que tonta había sido.**

Ya capto, a ti te gusta james, por que no me lo habías dicho, pensé que nos contábamos todo

A mi no me gusta james, estas muy equivocada

Si Rach como no **mm tendría que hacer algo para juntar a este par, así me deshacía de james y hacía feliz a mi mejor amiga, dos pájaros de un tiro, ahora solo sería como, que digo soy isabella swan algo se me ocurrirá, siempre lo hago**

_El día con Rach paso volando, vimos nuestras películas favoritas comimos palomitas y golosinas, si seguía así, tendría que hacer ejercicio, creo que empezaba a engordad, bueno que unos kilos más unos kilos menos nadie lo notaría siempre había sido delgada con un hermoso cuerpo según james, bueno la verdad si, amaba mi cuerpo. Cuando llegue a casa de inmediato me conecte por si mi adonis como yo le decía estaba conectado._

_Stupid lamb…conectada_

_Hola linda, pensé que ahora no te conectarías, sonara cursi pero te extrañe_

_Yo también te extrañe, pero vine lo más rápido que pude _**y si que lo hice, lo había extrañado y mucho**

_Me alegra escuchar eso cielo, me encanta que me digas que me extrañas_

_Lo recordare, para decírtelo siempre __**desde cuando me había vuelto melosa, yo no era así que rayos me estaba haciendo este chico**_

_Te tengo una buena noticia _

_¿En serio? Y cual es esa buena noticia _

_En una semana iré a los ángeles a visitar a mi hermana, y me encantaría conocerte en persona _

_¿En verdad quieres? __**Oh dios eres grande, por fin conoceré a este bombón **_

_Claro que quiero tontita, es lo que más deseo, conocer a este ángel, con el que platico todos los días y me alegra la noche, la que me hace reír con sus locos comentarios, la que me excita con solo verla en la cámara web _**wow todo eso le provocaba, si que era increíble**

¿Así que te excito e? **este chico si que me elevaba mi ego**

_Y no sabes cuanto _

_Entonces me lo demostraras cuando te vea_

_Me parece algo justo, entonces en una semana, te digo donde nos encontraremos __**hay esto era como un sueño, por fin conoceré a mi hombre, y digo mi hombre por que me encargaría de que así lo fuera.**_

_Ya quiero conocerte_

_Yo igual hermosa, muero por ver esa carita que veo todos los días por la Cam que me roba el sueño__** dios este hombre era un sueño**_

_Estuvimos horas platicando no supe realmente cuantas, pero el sueño hizo presencia en los dos y nos tuvimos que despedir, me puse mi pijama y me quedé pensando en ese día que esperaría con ansias, por fin conocería a mi amor cibernético._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_La semana trascurrió muy lenta por la carga de trabajo que tenía acumulado, creo que james se estaba vengando o algo parecido, cada vez tenía mas trabajo lo que me molestaba por que no podía chatear con Edward, jamás en los años que trabaje con james había tenido tanto trabajo._

Bella puedo hablar contigo un momento – **me pidió james**

Si, ¿que pasa?

Bueno, me da mucha pena pedirte esto, pero de verdad lo necesito

James eres mi amigo, pide lo que sea **pues que rayos quería**

Esto es más bien de trabajo bells, como verás hemos tenido demasiado, y necesito el informe para el lunes, así que te pediré que mañana te quedes a trabajar solo medio turno **pero de que jodidos hablaba, mañana era mi cita con Edward, no podía faltar **

De acuerdo james, aquí estaré **yo y mi gran boca, tendría que hablar con Edward para retrasar nuestra cita tan solo unas horas**

_Estuve conectada todo el día con la esperanza que el se conectara, pero para este entonces el ya estaría en un avión, que idiota fui al no pedirle su número, tenía que hacer algo para zafarme del trabajo rápido._

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Estaba a tan solo una hora de mi cita con mi adonis, y yo aún estaba en la oficina con una ropa nada sexy para ir a verlo, odiaba a james por hacerme esto, pero claro el no sabía nada de mi cita, tenía que zafarme fuera lo que fuera, aunque pensándolo bien esto no era nada justo, por que yo era la única idiota que estaba trabajando en sábado, ni siquiera Rach estaba aquí, esto ya me estaba oliendo mal, tenía que aclarar esto, antes de que mi cabeza empezara a viajar._

¡James! **– le dije enojada**

Que pasa bells, algún problema con el trabajo **no era con el trabajo idiota es un contigo le quise gritar**

Por que rayos solo estamos tú y yo, por que no le pediste ayuda a Rach así hubiéramos acabado antes

Bueno ella tenía un compromiso y como me dijo que tú no estarías ocupada, ¿Por qué no tenias planes verdad bella? **esta chica se pasaba de lista, ahora si conocería a bella swan, como me pudo hacer esto por segunda vez, sabía perfectamente de mi cita con Edward, esto era plan con maña **

¿Tu lo sabías cierto? **Le recriminé**

No se de que me hablas bella **hay por que se hacía el tonto, sabía perfectamente de que le hablaba, seguramente Rach le había hablado sobre mi cita y claro el se unió a ella para hacerme esto, todo cobraba sentido ahora, tanto trabajo ya se me hacía raro, cuando en mis dos años nunca había tanto.**

Sabes perfectamente de que hablo james, sobre mi cita, tu y Rach lo planearon todo, me siento decepcionada de los dos **me crucé de brazos y el me dedico una mirada tierna, lo quería golpear por hacer eso**

Bella, es que lo tenía que hacer, por que a él si le das una oportunidad y a mí que llevo años de conocerte bella no me la das, conoces mis sentimientos hacía ti, **y dale con lo mismo, que no se cansaba este chico**

James no empecemos de nuevo, ¿sabes que? Me largo, tengo una cita a que asistir

_Salí casi corriendo del edificio hacía mi auto, aun me quedaba media hora exactamente, maneje lo más rápido que el trafico me lo permitió, subí a mi departamento y me cambié por algo mas atractivo, una falda negra que me llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y una blusa blanca escotada que escogí para la ocasión y unas botas negras que me quedan perfectas con el outfit, siempre había sido una adicta a la compra así que en estos momentos es cuando sirve todo eso._

_Maneje tan rápido que solo me tomo llegar al parque griffith donde nos encontraríamos en solo diez minutos, me dirigí al lugar indicado, pero no había nadie, simplemente el no me podía hacerme esto, el nunca me dejaría plantada ¿o si? No, solo se le había hecho un poco tarde, si eso había sido, me senté en la banca decidida a esperar a que mi adonis llegara, pero pasaron diez, veinte, treinta minutos y nunca apareció, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que no llegaría, tomé mi bolsa y me levanté era inútil seguir esperando a alguien que jamás llegaría._

Rach y James tenían razón debería buscar a alguien real

¿Y quien es esa persona real que buscas? **Levanté mi cabeza para encontrarme con el dueño de esa dulce voz, y ahí estaba él, más guapo que en las fotos, la verdad no le hacía justicia.**

¿Edward? **Dios no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, al hombre mas sexy, dios james se quedaba corto y si que era guapo, esa camisa de rayas se pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo musculoso, y eso pelo despeinado le daba un toque realmente sexy**

Si, y woow las fotos no te hacen nada de justicia, eres mas hermosa en persona **el se acerco a mí y nos quedamos a unos centímetros de rozar nuestros labios, rayos yo quería lanzarme, pero pensaría que estoy loca.**

A ti tampoco te hacen justicia **el me dedicó una sonrisa, dejándome ver su perfecta dentadura.**

¿Y a dónde ibas? **Me preguntó con una sonrisa torcida que hizo que me temblara todo el cuerpo, sentía emociones que con ningún novio había sentido jamás**

Yo pensé que no vendrías, pensé que me dejarías plantada, no lo sé pensé que te habías arrepentido **el se acerco más a mí, dejando menos de un centímetro entre nuestros labios, sentía su respiración tan cerca de mí, solo tenía que dar un pequeño movimiento para poder devorar sus labios.**

Jamás dejaría a una dama tan hermosa como tú plantada **me tomó por la cintura y me dio el beso que tanto esperaba, no alcance ni a reaccionar, mis labios se movían por si solos, enrolle mis brazos en su cabello y el me apretó mas a él, definitivamente era el mejor beso que había dado en toda mi vida.**

¿Eso que fue? **Pregunté ingenua después de separarnos**

No sabes cuantas ganas tenía de darte un beso, no se como pude aguantar las ganas de no venir corriendo hasta aquí y besarte, bella no sabes como de loco estoy por ti, tu forma de ser es diferente a las demás eso te hace tan especial… no se pero no quiero irme de tu lado, ahora que te conocí no soportaría verte con otro tipo, si pudiera me quedaría en los ángeles solo para estar a tu lado **no necesité que me digiera algo más, esta vez yo lo besé con demasiada necesidad, dirán que soy una zorra pero si tuvieran a este hombre enfrente cualquiera haría lo mismo.**

¿Y cuando regresas? **La verdad no quería saber cuando se terminaría todo esto**

En un par de días regreso, así que quiero aprovechar el tiempo para conocerte más ¿te parece?

Me parece perfecto, solo una pregunta más ¿Por qué el retraso? **El me apretó más hacía como si temiera que me fuera **

Una mujer necesitaba de mis servicios **¿Por qué? Era demasiado bonito para ser cierto, solo buscaba una aventura con él, y bueno me lo merezco yo nunca pensé en tomarme en serio nada de esto.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Hola chicas, aquí les dejo el 3 capítulo de esta historia, muchas gracias a las personas que se han unido a la lectura, muchas gracias por sus RR, bueno pues sigan dejando sus RR con eso me hacen más que feliz,**

**Saludos a mis amigas rose y nere que son tan adictas a esta página tanto como yo**

**Ale lutz**


	5. conociendote

**Conociéndote**

No me preguntaras que mujer- la verdad es que no quería saber, ya era suficiente con saber que no tenía ninguna oportunidad

No tienes que decirme nada, digo no somos nada y no tienes que darme explicaciones si tú no quieres – me tomó las manos e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos

Bueno pero me gustaría llegar hacer algo, así que te diré que tuve que ayudar a mi hermana hacer unas pendientes, así que lamento el retraso - ¿su hermana? Y yo que pensaba que tenía otra mujer, ya sentía como el alma volvía a mi cuerpo.

No tenías que decirme nada, no te pedí explicaciones – no tenía que bajar la guardia ante nada ni nadie, eso era lo principal

Pero ya te dije, quiero acercarme a ti y por lo tanto lo principal es nada de mentiras. No sabes cuánto esperé por estar así a tu lado, y hacerte tantas cosas

¿Qué clases de cosas? – sentía una suma curiosidad, que si las cosas que me quería hacer eran precisamente las mismas que yo quería hacerle a él.

Prefiero no decirlas por el momento. Porque no mejor vamos a comer ¿tienes hambre? – que si tenía hambre, si tenía mucha hambre, pero hambre de él

Si, la verdad me estoy muriendo de hambre

Bueno entonces vamos a comer, mi carro está estacionado a una cuadra

_En el camino, me agarró de la mano como si fuéramos novios, yo encantada de la vida, este hombre seria mi perdición, solo rezaba por que este momento tan mágico no se acabara tan rápido. El camino al restaurante fue muy rápido, ya que habíamos escogido el más cercano, cuando llegamos como todo un caballero me abrió la puerta y al llegar a la mesa la silla me movió si que era el hombre perfecto o al menos eso creía yo. Estuvimos platicando de nuestro trabajo, intereses y amigos, que por cierto cuando los viera no se salvarían de mi furia._

Eres una persona muy interesante

Que tengo de interesante, hago todo lo que una persona hace normalmente

No lo sé, tienes algo que te hace diferente a las demás, no sé qué, pero espero que me dejes descubrirlo, no sabes cuanto lo deseo. – claro que lo dejaría que preguntas eran esas

Me encantaría; sabes, haces que me quede sin palabras, nunca me pasa eso, soy de esas tipo de personas que siempre saben que decir, no sé qué efecto tienes en mí – él se acercó a mí, haciendo que nuestros labios quedaran peligrosamente cerca, estaba tan tentada en atacarlo pero se alejó

¿ qué pasa? – pregunté confundida, estaba realmente frustrada con este tipo de acercamientos

No lo sé, no crees que esté yendo demasiado rápido, porque si es así yo…

Solo bésame – lo tome de la orilla de la camisa y lo jalé hacía mis labios, no me importó que pensará que estaba loca, al principio pensé que no me correspondía, pero estaba realmente equivocada, el me correspondió con tanta pasión, pero lamentablemente no separamos, ya que todos los del restaurante nos miraban extraño.

Creo que nos miran extraño- y como no si, semejante show que acabábamos de dar, pero la verdad era que no me importaba en lo absoluto.

Tengo que irme – le dije a mi pesar

Te llevó

Me encantaría, pero deje estacionada mi carro en el parque, tengo que volver por él – como odiaba a ver traído mi carro.

Bueno podría seguirte hasta tu casa, para estar más tranquilo, y así de pasada conozco donde vives, para poder pasar por ti mañana - ¿había dicho mañana? El quería volverme a ver

¿Mañana?

SI, ya te dije aprovechare el tiempo que pueda estar junto a ti

Si, me gustaría que lo hicieras- cuando salimos del restaurante, el me llevó de nuevo al parque donde había dejado mi auto, amablemente se bajo y me ayudo a subir a él, luego me siguió hasta mi respectiva casa, la verdad me sentía poco extraña, jamás un hombre había usado tanta caballerosidad conmigo, bueno solo james, pero el no contaba para nada, que por cierto eso me hacía lo recordad lo enojada que estaba con él, si no fuera por que trabajaba con él, no lo volvería a ver en un mes o más, por su culpa casi me pierdo de conocer a este lindísimo hombre, que ahora se está bajando de su lindo carro.

¿Así que aquí vives?- me dijo acercándose a mi

Bueno si, es algo sencilla, pero es donde vivo – el me dedicó una enorme sonrisa, una que dejó ver sus deslumbrantes dientes blancos que tanto me encantaban.

De hecho me gusta, y dime ¿vives sola? – a que se debía esa pregunta, no pensará que vivo con un hombre

Vivo sola, bueno aunque a veces me gustaría tener con quien compartirla, digo tu sabes alguna amiga – bueno aunque no sería mala idea, compartirla con un hombre, con él cuando viniera de visita

Yo creo que es muy inseguro que una dama como tú, tan linda, viva sola, sin nadie que la defienda – que hombre se preocupa por esas cosas, si que ese hombre era tan diferente a los demás y eso me agradaba

No había pensado en eso, hay por cierto estoy siendo demasiado desconsiderada, te gustaría pasar, te ofrezco algo de beber

No, creo que tengo que irme, aún tengo que dejar mis cosas en él hotel, creo que las traigo paseando desde que llegué – no pude contenerme y se me escapó una risita

Gracias por traerme Edward, la verdad no tenías que hacerlo – desde cuando era tan cursi, dios estaba grave, este hombre me afectaba

Mi conciencia no me dejaría si te hubiera ocurrido algo, así que es mejor prevenir que lamentar, y aunque no quiera irme tengo que hacerlo – se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla

Gracias por todo- me acerqué a la puerta y vi como se alejaba hacía su coche, pero se detuvo antes de entrar

Mañana a las 2, - sí que sería dura la despedida, entré a mi casa y me pequé en la puerta y suspiré, me sentía como una adolescente con su primer amor, Cuando miré hacía el teléfono vi que tenía miles de mensajes de james y Rachelle , los de james simplemente me deban risa

_=bella se que estas enojada, pero me hubiera gustado que no fueras, que pasa si fuera un violador o un asesino, como puedes salir con un chico que conociste por el MSN, aun no lo comprendo=_

_= Okei, si bella lamento casi estropear tu cita con ese tipo, pero por qué no me das una oportunidad a mí, nadie te conoce mejor que yo, aparte yo vivo aquí en los ángeles no en new york=_

Este par, les costará más trabajo que los perdoné, bueno los utilizaría para mi beneficio, ya se me ocurrirá que hacer con ellos. Ya era la una de la mañana y aún no conciliaba el sueño, tan loca me traía Edward, tuve que bajar por un vaso de leche para poder dormir, y así lo hice, pero ahí fue la primera vez que soñé con ese chico que seguía siendo un extraño para mí.

_-_

_-_

En la mañana me desperté contenta, y no sabía el motivo, hay para que mentía claro que sabía el motivo y empezaba con e y terminaba con dward, me preparé mi desayuno un rico huevo revuelto y como estaba tan feliz puse un poco de música y empecé a recoger la casa, que estaba un poco desordenada por la falta de tiempo, no la verdad es que no tenía ganas de recogerla así que el desastre se acumulo, el tiempo pasó tan rápido que cuando menos lo esperaba la una llegó, estaba tan solo a una hora de volverlo a ver, ahora sí que estaba loca, contaba hasta las horas que faltaba para verlo, isabella swan estas en coma.

me metí a la regadera lo más rápido que pude, la verdad era un gran reto para mí, siempre tardaba media hora en bañarme, cuando salí revolví mi closet en búsqueda de algo lindo, pero no había nada que me agradaba, y pensándolo bien, no me había dicho a donde me llevaría pensé en llamarlo para preguntarle, pero fue ahí en lo estúpida que fui, no le había pedido su celular ni si quiera le pregunté en donde se hospedaba, pero en eso recordé los últimos vestidos que mi padre me compró, esos que guarde en la caja diciendo que no pondría nada más que él me comprara, pero esta era una ocasión especial, así que opté un vestido azul casual y unos sandalias de tacón corto. Apenas tuve tiempo de peinarme cuando escuche el timbre sonar, baje lo más rápido que pude y abrí la puerta, y ahí estaba él con su linda sonrisa, se veía tremendamente sexy, tentaba por saltarle a los brazos y violarlo.

Hola, te ves hermosa, y no me saludas – y eso me sacó de mi transé, aún babeaba por su aspecto del día hoy, con esa camisa de rayas de polo y su pantalón de mezclilla, quien podría concentrarse con eso.

Hola, - le di un beso en la mejilla- puedes pasar, mientras voy por mi bolsa para irnos- el entró admirando mi casa, se acerco a donde se encontraban los portarretratos y agarro una donde salía con Rach en el trabajo, me quedé mirando por un momento, pero luego recordé que tenía que ir por mi bolso, subí corriendo a mi habitación, tomé el bolso y baje con él.

¿Estás lista? – solo Asentí , salimos de mi casa y él como caballeroso que era, me abrió la puerta del copiloto, dios donde podía encontrar hombres así hoy en la actualidad, así que ya estaba decidida ese hombre sería mío, no importaba que tuviera que ir a new york todos los días a besarlo.

No sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos, ni si quiera sabía si estaba vestida para la ocasión, el camino se me hizo corto para ser verdad, pero ese lugar no se me hacia conocido para nada

¿En dónde estamos? – pregunté más que curiosa, esto parecía un bosque, muy hermoso por cierto, no me hará escalar alguna montaña o algo por el estilo ¿verdad?

Bueno he preparado un picnic - ¿un picnic? ¿En un bosque? Ni si quiera había donde sentarse. Cuando vio mi cara, me tomó las manos y me sonrío

Sé que en tu cabeza estas pensando que es aquí donde te he traído, así que tranquilízate que a donde te llevo es un poco más adentro – bueno eso me relajaba completamente

Caminamos por diez minutos adentrándonos al bosque, cada vez se despejaban más los árboles, cuando él me tomó del brazo me señalo un camino, que lograba distinguir, seguimos caminando hasta que la vi, una hermosa cabaña alrededor de un lindo prado, era el lugar más bonito que había visto en mi vida.

Dios Edward, este lugar es hermoso, pero ¿de quién es?

Es de mi familia, venía muy a menudo a este lugar cuando vivía en los ángeles, - dios esto debe a verles costado mucho dinero, casi no había prados en los ángeles. El acomodó todo en césped y nos sentamos a disfrutar del lindo paisaje, mientras comíamos y bromeábamos, nos hacíamos preguntas de nuestras familias y nuestro pasado. Y no pude evitar preguntarle donde se hospedaba ni su celular, sería una loca si no lo preguntara.

¿Entonces no tengo que preocuparme, de algún pretendiente que tengas? – que va, si ninguno le llegaba a los talones, y pues claro que tenía pretendientes, ¿pero qué importa? Si no me interesaban para nada.

No tienes que preocuparte por ellos, no hay competencia alguna – el me dedico una gran sonrisa

Entonces eso significa que si hay galanes de tras de ti, y que tendré que ser más atento con esta señorita para poder conquistarla – dios quería conquistarme, pero si ya me tenía babeando por él

Estuvimos otro rato platicando de nosotros, y estaba tan pérdida con sus palabras que no me di cuenta, que ya estaba muy obscuro, si no fuera porque mañana había trabajo no me iría de aquí jamás.

Edward…tengo que irme, se hace tarde y mañana tengo que ir a trabajar.

Si, lo siento, es que el tiempo se me fue muy rápido ni vi la hora, - me ayudo a levantarme, y recogimos todas las cosas que teníamos afuera y de nuevo caminamos por el bosque, hasta que llegamos a su auto, me abrió la puerta y me llevó hasta a mi casa

Bueno creo que te veré pronto- hay odiaba despedirme después

Sí, me encantaría salir de nuevo contigo, te hablaré mañana

Si, esperare tu llamada – me metí a mi casa y solo vi su auto desaparecer. Toda la noche no deje de pensar en él, dios jamás en mi vida había estado así por un hombre, y no empezaría ahora, tenía que hacer algo al respecto ya.

-

-

-

Cuando me levanté al día siguiente, no tenía ganas de encontrarme aún con Rach y James, aún estaba enojada, pero pues eran mis amigos, y algún día tenía que hablar con ellos, así que me dirigí a la oficina esperando un torbellino de disculpas, de este par.

Oh bella, perdón, en serio yo nunca quise, hacerte esto, solo quería ayudarte. Te mande miles de mensajes y nunca me con- le alcé la mano en señal que era suficiente y seguí caminando a mi cubículo

Rach, te voy evitar decir más tonterías, así que simplemente, no me hables – sabía que estaba haciendo un poco chiflada, realmente ya la había perdonado, después es todo es mi mejor amiga, pero dejaría que sufriera un poco más

Bella, solo tienes que escucharme, - pero en eso llegó james, dios acaso no se cansarían nunca de acosarme ya era suficiente con los miles de mensajes que me habían dejado en mi contestadora.

Bella, podríamos hablar, por favor - dios su cara era un espanto, parecía que no había dormido en años

Lo siento james, ahora no tengo mucho trabajo- la verdad tenía que avanzarle si quería salir con Edward

Bueno si no quieres hablar conmigo como amigo, entonces lo harás como jefe, te espero en mi oficina - dios quien era él, claro lo sé es mi jefe. Entre a la oficina y estaba james con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro, maldito engreído.

Sabía que Ibas a venir hermosa – lo iba a golpear, si no dejaba de sonreír.

Pues no me quedo de otra, ahora sí "jefe" de que querías hablar – el de repente se puso serio

Bella, sé que esto no tiene que ver con el trabajo y por lo tanto no debí hablarte como jefe, pero era la forma, princesa perdóname, si ese hombre te hace feliz sea quien sea, respetare tu decisión – porque tenía hacer tan lindo, como no perdonarlo

Gracias james, y te perdonó, pero no le digas a Rachelle aún, la quiero hacer sufrir un ratito – el me sonrió y me dio un fuerte abrazo que yo le correspondí.

Bueno ahora a trabajar señorita, porque tenemos muchos pendientes- solo asentí alejándome de su oficina, cuando salí Rach se me quedó viendo, pero ni si quiera la vi, debía admitir me quería reír por su cara.

Todo el día estuve esperando la llamada de Edward, pero nunca me llamó, me conecte mientras terminaba un informe pero nunca se conectó, la verdad me estaba preocupando un poco, bueno no la verdad me estaba preocupando mucho, así que hablé al hotel para ver si se encontraba ahí.

Hotel Downey, buenas noches – me contestó la chica de recepción.

Me comunica, con la habitación de Edward Cullen por favor – la señorita me hizo esperar un momento y luego dijo las palabras que nunca pensé oír

El sr, Edward Cullen dejo el hotel esta mañana inesperadamente – sentí que el corazón se me paró, se había ido y no me dijo nada. Creó no debí ir a verlo, mis amigos tenían razón era una estúpida, pero no volvería a caer es redes de nuevo.

* * *

Lo siento por la súper tardanza, pero tuve muchos problemas primero con la computadora, que se me olvidó respaldar el capítulo y mi hermano la programo y se borro y tuve que empezar de nuevo, pero aquí se los tengo, después de mucho tiempo hahaha, bueno pues ya se termino la otra historia pero ahora seguimos con esta, que espero que les este agradando

Dejen sus RR please, es el mejor pago para mi


	6. casualidad

**casualidad**

Esa noticia fue un golpe bajo para mi corazón, era una idiota por haber ido a esa cita, y hacerme ilusiones con un imposible, mis amigos tenían razón y ahora me sentía como una idiota, sentían como los ojos me ardían, pero no iba a llorar, y menos por un hombre nunca lo había hecho y no lo haría ahora, siempre he sido una totalmente perra con los hombres, a lo mejor y es un castigo divino.

¿Bella estas bien? – me dijo Rachelle desde su cubículo

Sí, Estoy bien – le dije indiferente, sabía que ya no tenía sentido estar enojada con ella, pero ver su cara llena de culpabilidad me mataba de la risa.

Por favor, bella podrías perdonarme ya, te prometo no meterme más en tus relaciones- bueno quizá eso me convendría un poco, ya no la tendría buscándome una cita.

De acuerdo, te perdonó, pero escucha lo que me acabas de decir, nada de citas amorosas con nadie, y deja de unirme a james que eso no pasará – ella me dedico una sonrisa se paró de su asiento y me abrazo

Entendido, no más citas ni salidas con james- no sé si era mi imaginación, pero cuando hablamos de james sus ojos se iluminaban, no, eso es imposible

¿Qué tal si salimos hoy en la tarde? Escuche que abrieron una nueva boutique en el centro comercial – bueno creo que eso me ayudaría en no pensar en él, y no me haría nada mal ropa nueva

Si creo que es justo lo que necesito, para relajarme

La hora de salida se me hizo eterna, me urgía ir a ese centro comercial, estábamos a punto de marcharnos, cuando james tocó en el vidrio

Así que ya decidiste perdonarla, que cosa humillante tuvo que hacer para que eso pasara – dijo en tono burlón

Para tu información mi querido amigo, no hice nada humillante para que bella me perdonara, solo hablamos y quedamos en un acuerdo, eso es todo

Claro que si amiga, entonces a donde van este par de señoritas – ya para donde iba este muchacho, pero que ni pensará que iba ir con nosotras

A un lugar solo para chicas, a dónde tú no puedes ir, así que si nos permites, nos tenemos que ir- creo que capto la indirecta, porque se separó de la ventana.

En ese caso, que se diviertan chicas, y si quieren regalarle algunas foto probándose ropa a su querido amigo, eso sería increíble – yo cerré la ventana y le guiñe el ojo, y así nos dirigimos a nuestro espacio de relajación.

-

Sabes tengo un poco de hambre, ¿podemos parar a comer un momento? – estaba tan cansada habíamos recorrido muchas tiendas, solo nos faltaba la nueva, ya que decidimos pasar al último

Bueno si, ¿Qué se te antoja? – la verdad se me antojaba todo lo que veía

Solo comeré una ensalada de pollo - ella asintió y se marcho a pedirlas, en eso un chico muy pero muy guapo se me acerco. Dios tenía un problema con los hombres, pero como digo uno entra y uno se va

Hola linda ¿Cómo te llamas? – oh me dijo linda, los hombres no eran nada originales, todos dicen los mismos piropos

Hola – dije haciéndome la interesante, sentía como sus ojos me penetraban

¿Y tienes novio? – WTF este chico venía directo al grano

Hola, soy bella Swan tengo 23 años y no, no tengo novio – el chico hizo una mueca un tanto graciosa

A perdón que idiota soy, soy Daniel, ah y tengo 24 años y tampoco tengo novia - mira que interesante no tenía novia, justo le iba a preguntar si era de aquí cercas no quería mas tragedias y justo Rach se acerco con una muy tonta sonrisa

Bella, no me presentas a tu amigo – esta chica sí que me ganaba con lo de coqueta

Daniel, esta es Rachelle mi mejor amiga-él le tendió la mano y le sonrió, dios esta chica necesitaba una tina para la baba

Y que hacen dos chicas tan lindas aquí solas – bueno que no era obvio, que haces en un centro comercial da

De compras, y tú qué haces solo en un centro comercial, - yo baje la cabeza de vergüenza por la curiosidad de mi loca amiga

Bueno realmente no vengo solo, vengo acompañando a mi amigo emmett a la inauguración de línea de ropa de mí su prima. – que interesante, entonces ellos conocían a la diseñadora de ropa de la tienda que justamente iríamos a comprar.

Mira justamente, vamos a ir a esa tienda, nos dieron muy buenas críticas - le dije coquetamente

Pues entonces las espero a que coman, y las acompaño a la tienda, así me encuentro con mi amigo y las acompañamos a ustedes- nosotras aceptamos su compañía. Comíamos lo más rápido que pudimos para irnos directo a la tienda, cuando llegamos ya había mucha gente afuera.

No se preocupen, Como Alice es nuestra amiga, las atenderán rápido – gracias a dios, porque no haría una fila tan larga como esa.

¡Daniel! - gritó un chico alto y robusto de pelo negro

Hey chicas, miren él es mi amigo Emmett, emmett estas dos hermosuras son bella y Rachelle, las acabo de conocer en área de comidas. – el chico nos saludo, como si nos conociera de años, se notaba que era muy cariñoso.

Tu no pierdes el tiempo amigo, y díganme chicas vienen a comprar a la tienda, porque si es así les puedo hacer el favor de que no hagan fila, mi prima es la dueña - oh si era un ángel caído del cielo

Si venimos a comprar - el chico grandote nos dirigió hacia donde se encontraba una muchacha pequeña con pelo negro despeinado y unos ojos verdes esmeralda que me recordaba a alguien pero en estos momentos no sabía a quién.

Alice, mira te presentamos a nuestras amigas Bella y Rachelle, - ella rodeó los ojos y nos brindó una cálida sonrisa.

Ustedes chicos no cambian., pues chicas adelante pueden agarrar lo que les guste va cortesía de la casa – ya veía a Rachelle corriendo por toda la tienda, pero a no yo no permitiría que nadie me pagará tengo dinero para pagarlo yo misma

Lo siento señorita Alice - solo Alice me corrigió – bueno Alice lo siento pero no puedo aceptar lo que nos ofreces, tengo dinero suficiente para pagarlo lo que yo quiera comprar, así qué – Alice me interrumpió

Tranquila Bella, si no quieres entonces por lo menos las ayudaré para que no hagan fila ¿eso te parece bien? – Rachelle s me miró con cara de quererme asesinar

Si no les molesta, me gustaría hablar con mi amiga un momento

Claro, cuando tengan lo que quieran pedir, solo vengan a mi oficina – nosotros asentimos y acompañe a Rach a una orilla

Bella pero que rayos acabas de hacer, nos estaban ofreciendo agarrar lo que quisiéramos de la tienda, y tu lo arruinaste, yo no soy rica como tú– como me decía eso, si siempre le dije que nunca acepte nada de mi padre desde que crecí,

Corrección yo no soy rica mi padre lo es, y sabes perfectamente que lo último que acepte fue el carro, lo sabes perfectamente no sé por qué ahora vienes a recriminarme esto, yo no pedí que mi padre fuera rico- solo vi la cara de arrepentimiento y le di un abrazo

No quiero disculpas, así que quiero que muevas tu trasero y escojas todo lo que te gusta, va todo por mi cuenta - ella estaba a punto de protestar pero yo la interrumpí

Por favor, una sola vez en tu vida no hables nada, solo haz lo que te digo

Ah si pasamos todo el resto del día en el probador entre ropa y ropa, yo escogí unos increíbles vestidos para todo tipo de ocasión así como jeans, faldas y blusas de muchos colores, la verdad esta tienda estaba llena de ropa muy hermosa. Cuando por fin terminamos de escoger todo lo que queríamos pasamos a la oficina de Alice como nos dijo, entramos y ahí estaban Daniel y emmett sentados platicando muy animadamente con Alice, nos acercamos a su escritorio, y ahí lo vi a ese chico que no me podía sacar de la cabeza en un portarretratos, pero que hacía Edward en un portarretratos de Alice, acaso ella era su novia, tenía que averiguarlo pronto

Bella ¿te pasa algo? – me preguntó Alice, era ahora o nunca

Si, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- ella asintió - ese chico de la foto es tu novio

¿Lo conoces? Me dijo con cara seria, ya me imaginaba a donde iba todo esto

No has contestado mi pregunta, aunque si crees que me estoy metiendo en tu vida, está bien no tienes que decírmelo – ella de un momento a otro se empezó a reír como loca al igual que emmett y james y yo ya no entendía nada.

No seas tonta bella, no tengo porque ocultar – y ahí venía lo que no quería escuchar – es mi hermano Edward – ¿Qué? ¿Dijo su hermano? Si que esto era una casualidad.

Ahora dime bella, ¿conoces a mi hermano? – ahora que le decía, ¿a lo mejor ella sabía porque se había ido?

¿Si bella de donde conoces a nuestro primo? - porque tenía que hablar el grandote, ahora Rach sabia quien era Edward, siempre fui cuidadosa para que james y Rach no se enterarán para que no hicieran nada contra él.

Bueno si lo conozco y sobre dónde, lo conocí hace poquito

Pero mira qué pequeño es el mundo, lástima que Edward tuvo que irse. Esa maldita vieja lo tiene más que ocupado, debería darle un respiro. – a que se refería Alice

Mi primo que se deja, yo ya hubiera renunciado a ese trabajo- ¿trabajo? Entonces Edward se había ido por su trabajo, deje salir el aire que tenía acumulado, ya sentía que mi corazón volvía a mi pecho, lo único que no justificaba es que no me había dicho nada.

Bueno chicas, como les dije se pueden llevar la mercancía que quieran, ahora son mis nuevas mejores amigas así que llévensela, corre por mi cuenta. - ¡rayos! Esta chica sí que era algo extraña ya nos decía amigas, no corrijo mejores amigas y solo llevábamos conociéndola unos minutos

¿Hablas en serio? – dijo mi Rach toda ilusionada

No he hablado más en serio – nosotras le agradecíamos y ella corrió abrazarnos, y Daniel la agarro para quitárnosla

Alice tranquila, - Daniel nos dirigió una mirada de disculpas a la cual solo me reí en voz baja

Bueno chicos lo siento, pero Rach y yo nos tenemos que ir – Daniel se despidió de mi, y me susurró en oído que esperaba que nos viéramos pronto, emmett casi corrió a darnos un abrazo que casi me rompe todo el cuerpo

Emmett, podrí..as, no puedo…ress..pirar – dios creo que ya estaba morada

Oh lo siento pequeña. – todos nos despedimos e intercambiamos teléfonos

Todo el camino de regreso a casa, Rach no dejaba de hablar del grandulón, que emmett esto que emmett aquello, ¿bella viste ese cuerpo? No veía la hora de bajarla en su casa. Cuando llegamos a su casa solo se bajo y yo arranqué, lo único que quería era llegar a mi casa y tomar un baño.

Cuando llegue a mi casa tomé el baño y luego me recosté en la cama viendo la laptop, estaba entre conectarme, no conectarme, ¡al demonio! Tome la laptop y me conecté rápidamente con la esperanza que estuviera conectado.

_Stupid lamb conectada…_

_Bella, ¡lo siento mucho! xC no quería irme sin despedirme pero la vieja que tengo como jefa no me dejó_

_No tienes por qué darme explicaciones Edward, digo no somos novios para que me las des_

**¡Tranquila bella! Tienes que hacerte la difícil**

_Bella por favor no me digas eso, sabes que quiero algo más que una amistad contigo, y pensaba demostrarlo pero ya no me dejaron_

_No es que me interese, pero porque no me hablaste ayer_

_Tuve que ir a Las Vegas por unos papeles, y recién llegó, espero que me perdones_

_No tengo nada que perdonar, no me hiciste nada, _

_Eso significa que me perdonas_

_Si eso te hace sentir mejor, claro que te perdono – _**pero que insistente era, y eso me agradaba**

_Gracias_

_De nada, ahora te contaré que hoy conocí a tu primo emmett y a tu hermana alice y a Daniel – __**el no contesto por unos minutos**_

_¿y donde los conociste? _

_Pues te contaré __**le relaté desde Daniel y el comedor hasta las prendas gratis**_

_En estos momentos me entraron unas ganas de regresar allá, ese Daniel muy coqueto y como me cuentas le gustaste así que no te dejará en paz_

_¿Estás celoso?_

_Si ¬¬_

_XD… no tienes por qué, ¿sabes seguiría hablando contigo, pero ahora miré el reloj y me di cuenta que son las 3, mañana no me levantaré será tu culpa_

_Jajaja, no importa acepto la culpa, esto vale la pena_

_No ya bien Edward tengo que irme, _

_De acuerdo, prometes conectarte mañana, bueno en unas horas_

_Lo prometo_

_Entonces, cuídate preciosa, ya estoy extrañándote_

_No seas payaso, tú también cuídate_

_Tkm xD_

_Mm yo tmb_

_Desconectado Stupid lamb_

_

* * *

_

_Oh lo siento mucho, nunca pensé tardarme tanto, pero es que primero con la facu _

_Luego fanfiction no me dejaba subir luego mi lap traía un virus y no cargaba las paginas todo un desastre chicas, pero ya aquí les tengo el capi, espero que les guste_

_Por fa dejen sus RR_

_Ale lutz_


	7. viaje sorpresa

Viaje Sorpresa

Toda la semana había estado platicando con Edward, por fin me explico que su jefa era una señora mandona que no respetaba los días de vacaciones, al menos eso me tranquilizaba era una señora y no una modelo como me lo imaginaba, ese día lo necesitaba para una conferencia, así que tuvo que ir, pero me prometió que luego me recompensaría, me preguntó cómo, si la distancia no era de mucha ayuda.

Hoy agradecía a dios que era sábado, por fin iba a descansar, pensaba que darme todo el día en casa recogiéndola que últimamente estaba hecha un desastre, con todo el trabajo que teníamos no había tiempo de hacer nada.

Apenas me iba a sentar a descansar, cando la puerta sonó. Porque rayos no me dejaban descansar, abrí la puerta my a mi pesar y ahí estaba Rach toda agitada.

¿Rach qué te pasa?

Bella, necesito tu ayuda urgentemente – y ahora que había hecho esta mujer

Tengo una cita, y necesito nos consejos de que ponerme, y quien mejor que tu para hacerlo - ¿una cita? ¿Pero con quien? No me había contado nada de un chico.

Y se puede saber ¿Quién es tu cita? – ella se quedó pensando un momento y luego salió ese nombre que nunca pensé que diría.

Con James – WTF con james, no puedo creerlo, ella con james, sabía que pasaría algo así un día, Yo sabía que a Rach le gustaba, aunque era muy terca para admitirlo por algo era mi amiga.

Sabía que te gustaba, pero sabes de qué me alegro, que por fin me lo quites de encima,

Bella, esto no significa que ande con él, esto no asegura que deje de insistir contigo – tenía que bajarme de mi nube, bueno yo me encargaría de que ellos dos andarán

¿Bueno a qué horas es tu cita?

En dos horas, eso fue totalmente inesperado, solo él llamó y me invitó, y ahora yo estoy en pánico bella, ¡por favor ayúdame!

Ya no te pongas histérica si te voy a ayudar, vamos a mi cuarto para empezar – íbamos subiendo cuando el teléfono sonó, que este día no me dejarán en paz

Adelántate, ahorita te alcanzó – vi el identificador, y decía privado duda en contestar pero al final lo hice

Bueno

Hija, soy yo tu padre, se que te preguntarás porque te llamó – claro que me lo preguntaba hace más de dos meses que no hablábamos.

Que ocurre padre, ¿está todo bien?

Si, solo que te quería pedir un favor, es muy importante para mí y espero que como mi única hija no te niegues a hacerme este favor

Dime en que te puedo ayudar – odiaba comportarme tan fría, pero hace dos meses que no me hablaba para preguntarme como estoy, estoy de acuerdo que le dije que no me ayudará con el dinero pero no le dije que se alejara de mi.

Bueno mañana en la noche tengo una fiesta en new york, y todos irán con su familia, así que espero que me acompañes. – a new york dijo, pero claro que iría aunque no fuera por las mismas razones que él quiere que valla.

De acuerdo, ¿ a qué hora pasarás por mi?

En dos horas, solo prepararé mi maleta, No lleves mucha ropa, quiero que te compres un lindo vestido allá- muy típico de mi padre, pero bueno no me quejaría esta vez, este sería tal vez unos de mis mejores viajes.

De acuerdo en dos horas estoy lista, solo hablo con james para avisarle que no iré a trabajar, - apenas colgué y Rach ya estaba atrás de mi

Porque tan feliz, ¿era ese tal Edward verdad? –acaso solo cuando estaba feliz era por él, por supuesto que no, oh bueno solo poquito, pero yo isabella swan nunca lo admitiré

Claro que no, era mi padre, quiere que lo acompañe a new york a una reunión con sus amigos de trabajo – ella se quedó pensativa

Ah ya entiendo porque esa felicidad, planeas verte con Edward- claro que eso pensaba

De hecho no se me había ocurrido eso, pero que buena idea me has dado, muchas gracias- me encantaba hacer sentir mal a Rach, ella solo rodeó los ojos

Hay por favor b, no lo vallas a ver el solo te hará sufrir, recuerda el refrán amor de lejos , felices los cuatro

Rach por favor lo dices como si fuéramos novios, y no lo somos, es solo diversión para mí – ella solo me sonrió como tratando de convencerse de lo que había dicho, pero yo sabía perfectamente que Edward era todo menos un juego.

-

-

Cuando por fin me pude deshacer de mi amiga, prepare mi pequeño neceser con lo necesario y llamé a james explicándole mi situación, me dijo que se alegraba que pasara más tiempo con mi padre, pero va él no sabía el motivo por el que quería ir y obviamente no planeaba decírselo, y eso me hacía recordar que Edward no sabía que iría, y yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde vivía, decidí meter la laptop para en el camino comunicarme con él.

-

-

-

Y como dijo mi padre, exactamente paso por mi en dos hora junto a una bola de innecesarios guardaespaldas, el siempre insistió que un grandote de esos, me acompañara a todas partes por mi seguridad, pero que rayos le pasaba por la cabeza, pero gracias le hice entender que no lo necesitaba, ya soy mayorcita para saberme cuidar sola.

Y bien hija, ¿Cómo has estado? Luces bien – ya venía venir una larga charla

Pues como puedes ver padre, me las he arreglado demasiado bien, vivo bien, tengo suficiente dinero para mis gastos y tengo un excelente jefe, así que no me quejo para nada. – el solo me sonrió.

Pues me alegró por ti hija, pero ya sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa, tu solo tienes que llamarme, no me gusta que estemos así de distanciados – ya venía el melodrama, solo faltaba que se pusiera a llorar, por que ahora venía a decirme esto, cuando en dos meses ni siquiera llamó a ver como estaba.

Gracias, pero no necesito nada – nos quedamos en un silencio demasiado molesto, solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones y los sonidos de los carros, mejor decidí sacar mi i-pod y esperar hasta llegar al maldito aeropuerto.

-

-

-

En 20 minutos ya estábamos en el aeropuerto, a punto a de abordar nuestro avión, yo estaba más que ansiosa por comunicarle a Edward, que iría new york, por fin lo volvería a ver. A los pocos minutos que abordamos el avión y cuando no indicaron que podríamos prender los aparatos electrónicos, prendí mi laptop con la esperanza que el estuviera conectado.

_Estupid lamb conectado_

_Hola guapo xD _

_Creo que estamos conectados hermosa, apenas te iba a hablar, ¿Cómo estas?_

_Estoy muy bien, y te tengo una buena noticia – hay ya quería verlo_

_¡Así! Y cual es esa buena noticia _

_En unas horas estaré aterrizando en new york _

_¿Me estas jugando una broma? ¿Estas hablando en serio? Eso es genial hermosa, no sabes cuantas ganas tenía de verte, me imagino que tu también me extrañaste para que vengas a new york a visitarme – hay pero que arrogante, aunque era la pura verdad._

_Pero que arrogante bonito, tienes suerte de que valla con mi padre a una cena y sea en new york_

_Entonces si que soy un suertudo de ver a esta hermosura, ¿a que hora llegas?, podría pasar por ti al aeropuerto e ir a cenar luego – en estos momentos odiaba venir con mi padre._

_No creo que eso sea posible, como te dije vengo con mi padre, pero podríamos vernos mañana_

_Eso suena muy bien linda, pero ¿Cómo sabré donde buscarte?_

_Estaré en el hotel Hilton - amaba ese hotel, tenía el mejor servicio y que podía decir del maravilloso spa_

_Si que tienes buenos gustos, es uno de los mejores hoteles – y esa era la razón que mi padre reservara ahí, siempre cuando viajaba con él, nos quedábamos en los mejores hoteles._

_Y ahora será tu turno para enseñarme donde vives_

_Lo que usted ordene my lady, estaré esperando que sea mañana para poder verte_

_Yo también estaré esperando a que sea mañana. Pero por el momento tengo que irme, mi padre me esta diciendo quien sabe que cosas, no le estoy prestando mucha atención._

_De acuerdo, que tengas lindo viaje – si mi padre dejaba de hablar sin sentido creo que me la podría pasar bien en el vuelo_

_Te veo mañana bonito_

_Stupid lamb desconectado_

-

-

-

Todo el vuelo estuvo tranquilo, y pretendí ponerle atención a todas las pláticas de mi padre hasta que me dormí, las seis horas de vuelo se me hicieron un poco largas, pero por fin ya estábamos aterrizando, new york de noche era una cosa maravillosa, ya me hacía caminando en el central park con Edward a mi lado.

Bella podrías prestarme atención por unos momentos por favor -¿Qué? Dios creo que me fui por un momento

Lo siento, ¿Qué pasa?

Te estoy preguntando que prefieres hacer, ir al hotel a descansar, o prefieres ir a cenar

¿Tu que prefieres hacer? – le pregunté

Pues ir a desempacar al hotel – pero que aburrido

Pues esta todo bien, tu desempacas y yo me voy a caminar por las calles de new york – el hizo una mueca

No me parece que andes sola por new york, yo te acompañare – pero que le pasa, si soy capas de mantenerme y vivir sola por que no lo era para salir a pasear sola por new york

Yo pienso que soy suficientemente grande para andar sola, aparte solo iré a darme una vuelta – el se quedó pensando por un momento.

De acuerdo haz lo que quieras, de todos modos es lo que harás – y si ese era mi padre Charlie swan

-

-

-

El camino al hotel fue completamente silencioso, sabía que Charlie estaba enojado por mi comportamiento, y si lo admito fui un poco infantil, bueno no fui demasiado infantil, pero se que mañana se le pasará el enojo. Llegamos al hotel y me dio mi llave de mi suit, subí lo más rápido que pude, la aventé a la cama, ya luego me daría la tarea de acomodar y me salí a dar una vuelta

En las calles había mucha gente disfrutando del paisaje, y yo decidí hacer lo mismo, seguí caminando, hasta que me di cuenta que alguien me seguía pero pensé que me estaba poniendo algo paranoica, casualmente esa persona iba a la misma dirección por donde voy yo, traté de no darle importancia pero el seguía detrás de mi, ya estaba realmente asustada, ahora es cuando me arrepentía no haberle hecho caso a Rachelle sobre el gas pimienta, en estos casos de pánico se necesita, decidí no voltear a ver quien me seguía, vi en una esquina un café donde rápidamente me refugie y me senté en la mesa mas cercana, yo seguía viendo hacia la ventana para ver si el individuo entraba para nada, creo que me había librado de él. Cuando mire de nuevo hacía la mesa, el corazón casi se me sale.

Hola preciosa – me dijo esa dulce voz,

¡Eres un idiota Edward! Casi me matas de un susto, por que rayos me estabas siguiendo de esa manera. – si no fuera por que estábamos en un lugar público le hubiera dado un buen golpe que le recordara no hacer eso de nuevo.

Lo lamento, pero es que no aguante mas las ganas de verte y fui al hotel a esperar que llegaras, entonces te vi y te espere hasta que salieras y ahora veme aquí en frente de ti – que buena explicación

Pero me hubieras evitado este susto, en verdad me aterre – algún día de estos me las pagara, ni crea que se quedara esto así.

Y como puedo arreglar todo esto – dijo pero jodidamente sexy, no se si fue me imaginación o me estaba haciendo una proposición indecorosa,

Si lo estoy pensando, creo que me debes algo, ¿Por qué no regresamos al hotel?, no quiero que se haga mas de noche y a mi padre le de un infarto – el asintió. Como buen caballero me llevo hasta la puerta de mi suit, mi mente se debatía entre dejarlo pasar o no dejarlo pasar, al diablo con todo.

¿Quieres pasar? – le pregunté lo mas sensual que pude, ya no me importaba si pensaba que era una zorra ofrecida, quería ese hombre para mi, y lo quería ahora.

¿Solo, si tu quieres que pase?

¿Solo si tú quieres pasar?

¿Solo si quieres que pase?

Solo pasa, y dejemos esto que es demasiado tonto – el solo me sonrió y paso, admirando todo a su alrededor

¿Te gusta lo que ves?- el me dedicó una sonrisa que casi me deja sin aliento

¿Me encanta? – el empezó acercarse peligrosamente hacía a mí, y ahí comprendí el doble sentido de sus palabras, el hablaba de mí. El se quedó parado a centímetros de mi boca, sentía su delicado aliento a menta revolverse con el mío, quería agarrarlo y simplemente besarlo, pero no quería ser yo la que diera ese paso, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar el ya estaba atacando mi boca y la mía le correspondía involuntariamente, no mentira era voluntariamente, y no saben cuanto lo deseaba, tome su cabello y lo atraje más a mi, dejando nada de espacio entre nosotras el me agarro de mi cintura y caminamos hasta el sillón donde el me acostó ahí, quedando el arriba de mí, el bajo su mano hacía mi muslo, provocando que saliera un gemido de mi boca, yo apenas empezaba a desabrocharle la camisa cuando el se separo de mí.

Bella, en verdad lo siento, pensaras que solo quiero esto contigo, pero necesito decirte que en verdad me gustas y esto…no lo quiero arruinar, lo siento y … - yo le puse un dedo en los labios para que parara de disculparse en algo que los dos estábamos participando, y yo también lo deseaba, que digo lo deseo

No digas más por favor, yo también estoy sintiendo algo por ti, y esto me asusta, Por qué nunca pensé querer a alguien, en tan poco tiempo, y no lo sientas que yo también quería esto al igual que tu.

¿En serio?

Solo cállate y bésame – el puso esa sonrisa picarona que tanto me gustaba y volvimos a donde nos quedamos, su camisa ya se encontraba en el piso y el trabajaba en la mía, en eso tocaron la puerta y la voz de mi padre se hizo escuchar

Bella, hija, ¿necesitamos hablar? – los dos nos quedamos viendo en forma de pánico, el agarro su camisa y se la puso rápidamente, mientras yo buscaba la solución para salir de esta.

Edward, metete al baño, - el me hizo caso, me arregle el pelo y abrí la puerta y el paso de inmediato

¿Qué sucede padre?, ya me iba a dormir – pero que gran blasfemia

Solo, venía a disculparme por lo de hace rato, bells en verdad quiero arreglar nuestra relación, quiero que nos llevemos bien.

Si papá yo también- lo único quería era que se fuera, pero en ese momento algo se cayo en el baño y yo maldije por dentro

¿Qué se escucho? Creo que fue en el baño. El se dirigió hacía pero yo fui mas rápida y me interpuse en la puerta. Creo que ahora si estaba en problemas

Hay bella, a ver que haces para salir de esto, bueno aquí este el siguiente cap, ahora lo hice un poco más largo, ayer lo iba a subir pero se fue la luz y después hasta ahorita lo pude subir, pero aquí esta, espero y les guste, por favor dejen sus RR háganme saber que tal la historia

Gracias a los que tienen a esta historia en favoritos, en verdad me hacen muy feliz,

El lunes les tengo el siguiente capitulo, si no es que antes, ando inspirad ahhaha

Ale lutz


	8. noche agradable

Capitulo anterior:

Solo, venía a disculparme por lo de hace rato, bells en verdad quiero arreglar nuestra relación, quiero que nos llevemos bien.

Si papá yo también- lo único quería era que se fuera, pero en ese momento algo se cayó en el baño y yo maldije por dentro

¿Qué se escucho? Creo que fue en el baño. El se dirigió hacía allá pero yo fui más rápida y me interpuse en la puerta. Creo que ahora si estaba en problemas.

Cap. 8 Noche agradable

Papá, no le tomes importancia, algo se habrá caído – Charlie hizo una mueca, sabía que no se la tragaba, apenas vi su movimiento para quitarme, y yo lo abrasé dejándolo estático, por mi acción.

¿Y eso porque fue? – me dijo extrañado Charlie

Te quiere papá, y lamento lo de hace rato, no debí contestarte de esa manera, ¿me perdonas?

No tengo nada que perdonarte, al fin y al cabo yo fui el culpable de a verme alejado de ti, tanto tiempo – y eso fue suficiente para que Charlie se le olvidara el asunto del baño, pero a mí no se me olvidaba del hombre sexy que estaba metido ahí, ni lo que le esperaba cuando saliera por ponerme en ese aprieto. Charlie me comunicó que mañana iríamos a comprar mi vestido y se fue así dejándome sola con mi muy sexy amigo cibernético.

Ya puedes salir Edward, ya se fue mi padre – Cuando salió su cara estaba toda roja, tanto que hasta daba risa.

Oh por dios, no quiero pasar por esto de nuevo, ya me hacía yo muerto.

Hay que dramático eres – no puedo evitar reírme, el hizo un puchero demasiado adorable, e hizo que mis deseos de besarlo volvieran a nacer.

Isabella Swan, deja de reírte de mí

Y si no quiero, ¿Qué me harás Edward Cullen? – esto se ponía muy excitante

El se me acerco lentamente, como cuando un animal busca su presa, yo me hice la asustada y eso le basto para atacarme, me subió en su hombro.

¡Bájame Edward! – el solo se rió e mi, y me aventó a la cama, el me vio con una sonrisa traviesa,

¿Te vas arrepentir por haberte reído de mí? – y en eso me atacó haciéndome cosquillas, yo no paraba de moverme y reírme.

¡Yaaaa!, Okei para Edward, me haré pipi- el me soltó quedando aún encima de mí, nos quedamos viendo en silencio por un momento, no era de ese silencio incomodo si no ese silencio lindo, del cual disfrutabas de vez en cuando. El acarició mi mejilla son su mano, y yo cerré mis ojos al sentir su contacto, podía estar toda la vida así con este hombre, era como tocar el cielo.

Eres tan hermosa bella - me susurró en el oído – y esto que te diré no es más que pura verdad, nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte con alguien, y dirás que estoy loco por que solo llevamos poco de conocernos, pero en verdad te quiero. –eso me desarmó por completo, yo también empezaba a querer a este hombre. No era un príncipe azul, esos no existen y tampoco era lo que yo buscaba, el era simplemente lo que yo quería y buscaba en un hombre, divertido, caballeroso, y sincero, qué más podía pedir.

Podías correrte, ya no puedo respirar – él se sentó en la cama y yo hice lo mismo, le tomé las manos y el las acarició – yo también te quiero Edward, y eso me aterra, nunca había sentido esto con nadie, y nuestra distancia no ayuda mucho – el no dejó que terminara como yo lo hice hace rato y me beso, me beso como nunca antes nadie me había besado, era un beso donde todos sus sentimientos salían al aire, era un beso con el que solo un simple rose te hacía ir al cielo.

Bella, déjame permanecer a tu lado, déjame seguir conociéndote, yo haré que la distancia no importe – sentía como mis ojos ardían, como acumulaban ese liquido que nunca había derramado por ningún hombre, como ahora él venía y cambiaba todo eso de mí, la verdad no me importaba solo quería que estuviera cerca de mí.

Si Edward, quiero que estés a mi lado, quiero que me sigas conociéndote, y quiero que hagas que la distancia no importa – el me tomó en sus brazos y me abrazo.

Te prometo que no te arrepentirás de nada, en verdad muero por que seas mi novia, pero creo que para eso es muy pronto, quiero hacerlo todo muy bien contigo

¿Entonces no habrá besos? – le dije con cara de perrito, no me importaba si parecía desesperadas.

Solo si tu quieres que los haiga, escúchame bella, jamás te obligaré hacer algo que no quieras, eso no es de un caballero. – en eso lo agarre de su camia y lo atraje hacia mí y lo besé esta vez profundice el beso, nuestras lenguas se movían a la par.

Eso responde a tu pregunta - el asintió

Creo que debo irme, es un poco tarde y no quiero que tu padre venga de nuevo y me de otro susto de mierda. – yo solo me reí por su comentario, la verdad yo también pensé que estaba muerta

De acuerdo ¿te veré mañana?

Es lo que más quiero linda, solo dime a la hora que estés disponible y yo vengo por ti – espero que las compras del vestido no demoren, era la primera vez que pensaba eso, yo amaba la compras, pero ahora tenía otras prioridades.

Bueno en la tarde estaré disponible, solo para ti guapo – el me sonrió y deposito un beso en mis labios antes de marcharse. Me puse mi pijama y me quedé pensando en el chico que me volvía loca, me sentía como una adolescente con su primer amor, y la verdad ahora me daba cuenta que no conocía ese significado, porque nunca había sentido esto por nadie, nunca había comprendido eso de las mariposas en el estomago cuando estas con él, hasta hoy. Saque mi libreta donde escribía todas aquellas composiciones que hace tiempo escribí, si yo bella Swan escribía canciones, pero hace años que deje de hacerlos, desde que murió mi madre, nada me inspiraba hasta ahora, ese aquel chico de peli cobrizos y ojos verdes sacaba lo mejor de mí. Empecé a escribir las primeras palabras que me inspiraba con la esperanza de algún día terminarla, hasta que mis ojos no aguantaron más y caí en un profundo sueño.

-

-

-

Me levanté después de que mi padre me hablara miles veces a mi celular para que despertara para bajar a desayunar. Me metí al baño rápidamente y salí con la toalla ya que aún no desempacaba, saque toda la ropa en la cama prometiendo luego acomodarla y saque unos jean rotos blancos y una blusa de tirantes negra y unos zapatos de tacones no muy altos ya que caminaríamos, y bajé a donde se encontraba mi padre ya desayunando

Hola bella durmiente, desayuna rápido para podernos ir a comprar tu vestido, tengo que llegar temprano para una junta, ¿no te molesta estar sola? – era ahora única, le contaría de Edward

De hecho no estaré sola papá, saldré con Edward – el hizo una mueca y preguntó

¿Quién es Edward? Espero que no te vayas a ver con un extraño – los guardias de mi padre se me quedaron viendo, pero que incomodidad, como mi papá podía andar con ellos a todas partes.

No, es el hermano de una amiga y pues me invito a salir, y te quería pedir permiso para poderlo invitar mañana a la fiesta ¿no te molesta? – el negó

No hija, si tu lo quieres llevar, por mi está bien, solo ten cuidado, de acuerdo hija – yo asentí, desayune en silencio mientras él hablaba con unos de sus colegas por teléfono, eso era siempre, a veces lamentaba que mi padre fuera un importante empresario.

-

Ya había recorrido todas las calles de new york, y no encontraba el vestido que quería, tenía que ser elegante y sexy a la vez, si iba a ir Edward, lo quería impresionar, ya me estaba rindiendo cuando vi un en un aparador un vestido hermoso, inmediatamente entre con mi padre siguiéndome los talones.

Quiero ese vestido – le dije a mi padre

Lo que quieres hija, solo escógelo

Señorita me puede mostrar este vestido – era un precioso vestido corto en colores blanco y negro strapple, el color negro solo era hasta abajo del busto y luego cambiaba el color blanco con tablones, era realmente perfecto para la ocasión con unos buenos zapatos y accesorios.

Alguna talla en especial – me preguntó la muy fisgona señorita, me miraba de un lado a otro, al igual que a mi padre, lo sabía que no era buena idea traer a esos grandulones que estaban en la puerta, todos se nos quedaban viendo, pero mi padre insistía en nuestra seguridad, que nos podía pasar.

Si, talla 3 por favor – la señorita fue por mi vestido, mientras yo buscaba otro que me pudiera gustar

Bella, creo que estas muy delgada, ¿talla 3? – yo solo bufé mi padre siempre decía que debía engordar más, simplemente había salido a mi madre delgada, pero amaba mi cuerpo, tenía cintura, pechos no tan grandes no tan pequeños y un buen trasero, no era de esas personas que nunca están conformes a su cuerpo.

Solo es mi compleción Charlie- la señorita trajo mi vestido, y me lo fui a probar, me quedaba realmente genial, resaltaba mi pechos, justo lo que quería. Terminamos de pagarlo y nos dirigimos a mi zapatería favorita donde encontré unos zapatos increíbles que no dude en comprarlos.

Estaba realmente agotada, cuando llegamos al hotel, corrí a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama, estaba cerrando los ojos cuando mi celular sonó.

Halo – dije casi dormida

Hola hermosa, ¿quieres ir a comer conmigo? - hay eso no se preguntaba,

Claro que si guapo, ahora mi padre se ha ido a una de sus juntas

Bueno en media estoy contigo, te quiero linda - este chico me está siendo melosa y lo peor es que me gusta

Te estaré esperando – me levanté y retoque mi maquillaje, fui a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua, no se pero estaba tan ansiosa de verlo, era como una droga, si eso era precisamente una droga para mí. Exactamente como el dijo, en media hora ya estaba tocando mi puerta, y de inmediatamente fui a abrirla para encontrarme con Edward y una rosa roja cubriéndole el rostro.

¿Es para ti? – me extendió la rosa y me dio un beso corto en los labios

Gracias, es hermosa, no te hubieras molestado - fui a la cocina y tomé un vaso para poner la flor

Tu opacas la belleza de esa flor – yo solo baje la cabeza, no quería que viera mi cara toda sonrojada, siempre me decían que era guapa, sexy, linda o cualquiera de esas palabras pero, siempre contestaba con un si ya lo sabía y ahora solo simplemente me sonrojo, que vergüenza bella Swan estas cayendo.

¿Y a dónde iremos caballero? – el me sonrió y me tomo de la mano y me saco de la habitación, se coloco atrás de mí y me tomo de la cintura y así caminamos hasta el estacionamiento, donde se encontraba su volvo, me abrió la puerta del copiloto como todo un caballero y luego casi corrió hacia al otro lado del carro

Me dirás a donde vamos, o tendré que adivinarlo

No creo que adivines, no conoces new york tanto como y - maldito engreído, ¡yo sé todo, porque vivo en new york!

Bueno entonces, dime ¿a dónde me llevaras? ¿Al cine? ¿A un restaurante tal vez? - y el maldito solo se reía de mi

Bueno no, no es restaurante, pero cenaremos y no es cine pero veremos películas

¿A caso es tu casa? – el asintió y vio mi mueca

¿No te gusta la idea? Aun podemos ir a otro lugar

No seas tonto, claro que quiero conocer tu casa, es solo que siempre cuando mis novios me llevaban a su casa, era para tener relaciones, no es porque crea que eres igual a los demás. – el me tomo la mano e hizo círculos con sus cálidas manos.

Pueden estar segura, que yo no haré nada que tu no quieras, en el momento que tu quieres hacer eso pasara, antes no, bella cuando te digo que te quiero, es en serio – yo solo le sonreí.

-

-

Bueno este es mi casa, departamento, como le quieras llamar y ahora también es tuyo. El me dejo entrar primero, sorprendiéndome con una mesa lista para cenar, era un hermoso detalle, esos eran los pequeños detalles que hacían que cada vez me enamorada de este hombre.

Bueno recuerdas cuando una vez te pregunte sobre tu comida favorita- yo asentí – y como me dijiste que tu favorita era la pasta, te he cocinado especialmente para ti, probaras ms artes culinarias. – que no había algo que no supiera hacer.

Bueno pues gracias, espero que no termine intoxicada con tu comida – le dije bajarle el ego, pero el solo puso una cara de desilusionado, no aguanta ni una broma, lo tomé de la cara y le di un beso tierno pero a la vez salvaje, el me tomó de la cintura y me aprisiono en la pared.

Me has herido con tu comentario, tendrás que compensarme- dijo en tono burlón

Bebé, solo era una pequeña broma - el me volvió a besar y se separo de mí para ir a la cocina. Empecé a viborear todo su departamento, las millones de fotos que tenía de su familia y amigos, había una de Alice y el de pequeños eran sumamente adorables, otra donde estaba con su padres en su graduación, si que sus padres eras muy hermosos, de ahí saco tanto belleza este hombre.

Creo que una foto tuya se vería perfecta en mi pared – voltie rápidamente al escuchar su voz y lo vi sirviendo la cena, rápidamente fui ayudarlo acomodar todo lo demás. Cenamos tranquilamente, debo admitir estaba todo exquisito.

Creo que me equivoque acerca de tu comida, estuvo deliciosa

Cuando quieras, puedo volver a cocinarte, soy todo tuyo

Cuando terminamos de limpiar todos los trastes, nos sentamos en la sala para ver una película que Edward había conseguido de terror.

¿Quieres refresco para tomar? También tengo cerveza si es que tomas – bueno la verdad si tomaba, pero siempre con medida, bueno solo unas dos veces que si me puse media ebria, bueno muy ebria.

Una cerveza está bien – el fue rápidamente a traerlas y se acomodo de nuevo

Edward ¿Qué harás mañana? El se quedo pensando

Bueno mañana solo iré en la mañana a la oficina ¿Por qué linda?

Bueno. Recuerdas que te dije que venía a una fiesta – el asintió – bueno quisiera que me acompañaras.

Claro que me encantaría acompañarte, pero solo hay un pequeño detalle pequeña - yo me empecé a reír por su comentario, seguro que hablaba de mi padre

Si, es por mi padre, hoy le hable de ti y me dijo que te podía invitar – el me dio un beso en los labios y le puso play a la película

Estuvimos viendo la película muy tranquilamente, excepto cuando él se le ocurría asustarme y yo le daba un golpe, odiaba esas películas, siempre me asustaba por todo, y Edward aprovechaba esa debilidad para reírse de mí.

-

-

Creo que ya es muy tarde, no quiero que mi padre mande a llamar al FBI o algo por el estilo

No quiero que te vayas, no te quiero dejar ir – el me abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello

Yo tampoco me quiero ir, pero tengo que hacerlo, ¿me acompañaras mañana verdad?

Claro que sí, no quiero que otros hombres estén con mi futura novia – yo me empecé a reír por su comentario, pero la verdad eso me gustaba, quería ser la novia de Edward Cullen

El me llevo de nuevo al hotel y como ayer me dejo en la puerta de mi suit, nos dimos un beso de despedida y nos pusimos de acuerdo sobre la fiesta de mañana. Entre a mi cuarto y corrí hacia la cama tenía que descansar mañana sería un grandioso día, después de un año volvería a ir a esas fiestas de empresarios con mi padre, donde todos los hijos de empresarios te comen con los ojos, era tan incomodo en esos tiempos, los tipos se peleaban por sacarte a bailar, pero esta vez sería diferente iría acompañada y un par de golpes a uno de esos tipos no estaría mal.

En la mañana mi padre toco la puerta para bajar a desayunar, me dijo que me iba a presentar al hijo de un amigo, pero yo me negué no quería conocer a nadie. Hace dos también me presento a alguien fue un completo desastre

FLASHBACK

_Linda no sabes cuánto gusto me dio, que tu padre nos presentara, eres muy hermosa y yo también lo soy, podíamos hacer una gran pareja ¿no crees? – claro que no, maldito Engreído, si yo soy muy hermoso, que se creía este tipo, pero claro como la dama que soy, solo le mostré mi mejor sonrisa mientras bailábamos._

_Perdón por mi mala retención pero, ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? - le pregunté para molestarlo, pero el puso una cara de molestia, claro como se puede olvidar su nombre._

_Me llamo Patrick, un hermoso nombre ¿no crees? – este chico se estaba mereciendo un maldito golpe en el culo_

_Si claro un hermoso nombre - el me tomó de la mano y me saco de la pista de baile_

_A ¿Dónde vamos? – le pregunte_

_A un lugar más intimo para besarnos, veo en tus ojos que quieres besarme – a ahora si conocería mi rodilla. Y así lo hice le di un golpe en sus partes nobles que provoco que se quedara en el suelo._

_¡Maldito Engreído! Ya quisieras que yo te besara, pero eso nunca pasara, idiota – y me fui dejándolo tirado ah, pero no antes de darle otro golpe. Esa fue la última vez que fui a una de estas fiestas._

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

Pero sabía que esta vez iba a hacer diferente, ahora sí tendría compañía muy agradable.

-

-

-

Hola chicas aquí les tengo este capítulo, espero que les guste, creo que estos chicos se la pasan beso y beso, pero quien no quiere besar a Edward Cullen, yo si lo quiero besar.

En fin estaré actualizando el sábado o el domingo a más tardar. Dejen su RR y háganme saber que tal la historia, toda crítica es bien recibida.

Ale lutz


	9. golpes y sorpresas

**9 Golpes y sorpresas**

Estaba tan estresada por la fiesta que realizaría en pocas horas, mi vestido ya se encontraba tendido en la cama, sabía que me vería hermosa en el, a Edward le encantaría. Tomé mi celular y me metí al baño para darme una larga y relajante ducha, puse música y me metí a la tina cerrando mis ojos, ya empezaba a relajarme cuando mi celular corto la música y empezó a vibrar.

_Nuevo mensaje _

_Ya quiero que pasen las horas para verte hermosa_

_Edward._

Hay tenía que darle créditos, era demasiado lindo, pero decidí no contestarle, nunca hay que dejar que los hombres piensen que nos tienen en sus manos, al contrario una los tiene que tener comiendo de nuestras manos. Me volví a meter en mi mundo de suma relajación.

Cuando sentí que piel ya se estaba arrugando por el exceso de tiempo en el agua decidí salir, me puse mi toalla y Salí a mi cuarto, de inmediato vi el reloj y me di cuenta que eran la seis, había estado como una hora en el baño y ya se me había hecho tarde, rápidamente me puse mis bragas que había escogido para el vestido y como era strapple decidí no usar sostén, me puse una playera blanca y rápidamente comencé a secarme el pelo, como no quería batallar en el peinado decidí ondular un poco mi cabello y dejarlo suelto con un lindo broche, me maquille muy natural como siempre lo hacía y rápidamente me puse mi vestido y mis zapatos. Esperaba que Edward llegara en menos de veinte minutos, pero pasaron quince, veinte, media hora y no llegue, debía admitir estaba realmente decepcionada. Ya decidida en irme sola a la fiesta, mi celular sonó, rápidamente conteste con la esperanza que fuera Edward pero lamentablemente solo era Charlie.

¿Bella? ¡Podrías decirme donde rayos estas¡ debías estar aquí hace quince minutos, de seguro ese tipo que conociste te dejo plantada, le diré a unos de mis guardaespaldas que pase por ti. – apenas le iba a decir que si, cuando vi parado a mi adonis personal enfrente de mi puerta, con un traje negro de satín.

¿Pensabas que te dejaría sola? – me dijo con una tonta sonrisa

No es necesario padre, ya voy con Edward para allá – no escuche lo último que dijo mi padre, simplemente colgué.

Perdón por el retraso, pero tenía que pasar antes por esto – me enseño una pequeña caja azul y me la tendió.

¿Es para mí? – el asintió, y yo emocionada la abrí, en ella se encontraba una hermosa cadenita con un dije con la letra B

¿Me permites? - el me señalo el dije y yo asentí me voltie para que me lo pusiera y así lo hizo, realmente era hermoso.

No tenías porque molestarte

Para mí no es ninguna molestia, y si me permite señorita, la llevaré hasta esa cena.

Todo el trayecto al salón donde se organizaba el evento, estuvimos platicando de música, el tema salió por un CD que se encontraba en su carro y casualmente era mi grupo favorito, entonces él me contó que tocaba el piano, pero le dije que no le creía, y claro el salió en su defensa con un, cuando quieras te lo demuestro, después yo le conté sobre mi don para componer canciones, y él me dijo que un día quería escucharme y yo le dije que encantada lo haría, no era por presumir pero lo hacía muy bien.

-

-

Hasta que llegas bella – me dijo Charlie un poco enojado por mi retraso

Lo siento señor fue mi culpa – entonces la mirada de mi padre se posó en Edward

Entonces tú eres el famoso Edward, me da mucho gusto en conocerte, bella me contó de ti, creo que es bueno que mi muchacha tenga un hombre en su vida. – yo lo fulminé con la mirada, pero al no le importo, ese era mi padre

Un gusto señor

Ba, no me digas señor, para ti soy Charlie - Edward le sonrió cordialmente. Nos sentamos en la mesa junto con una señora que nunca en mi vida había visto, pero me incomodaba por su vista clavada en Edward y en mi.

Vi a mucha gente que ya había visto antes en otra fiesta, ellos me sonrían y yo hacía lo mismo, solo por ser amable. Estábamos platicando animadamente cuando una canción que me encantaba empezó a bailar, y creo que Edward lo notó.

¿Quieres bailar? – me ofreció su mano y yo de inmediato la tomé. Nos adentramos a la pista, que ya estaba llena de parejas de todas las edades, veías a adultos, jóvenes, y nos toco ver a dos pequeños de no más de 7 años bailando graciosamente. Estuvimos bailando no se cuanto tiempo, nunca me gustaba bailar que digo ni siquiera me gustaba venir, pero con Edward era totalmente diferente.

Estábamos bailando una canción movida cuando el celular de Edward sonó, el no quería contestar así que yo lo obligue convenciéndolo que podía ser alguna emergencia, el me dejo de nuevo en la mesa donde no estaba mi padre y se fue al baño a contestar.

¿ Eres muy linda niña? – me dijo la mujer sentada en mi misma mesa

le dije un gracias y la seguí ignorando, pero la señora me seguía incomodando con su mirada, así que decidí ir a buscar a Edward, estaba afuera del baño de hombres esperándolo cuando una mano me tomo del hombro, yo voltie de inmediato pensando que era Edward, pero claro que no era el idiota de Patrick.

Hola hermosura, veo que viniste a esta fiesta porque me extrañabas ¿o no es así? – me dijo el muy arrogante

Quieres que te diga cuanto te extrañe – le enseñe mi puño

Por favor Isabella, se que te mueres por besarme tanto como yo a ti, pero está bien o daré el primer paso no te preocupes – solo vi como se acercaba a mí, puso sus manos en mi cintura acorralándome en la pared

¡Quítame tus manos de encima o te ira mal! – le grité pero él no me hizo caso el ya se estaba acercando mucho a mi, y yo me encontraba inmovilizada ante su fuerza.

Ya escuchaste que la soltaras – escuche la voz de Edward atrás de mi.

¿Y tu quien tu quien rayos eres? – Edward s veía furioso, lo agarre por el brazo para que no hiciera una locura.

Mira niñito deja de molestar a mi Novia – mi boca se abrió, por tal declaración.

¿Tu novia? No creo que si fuera tu novia, quiera besarme a mí-ah este hombre me sacaba de quicio, y gracias a dios Edward l dio su merecido, le dio un puñetazo que hasta mi me dolió con tan solo verlo.

Y te advierto, no te le acerques más –Edward me tomo de la mano y me llevó de nuevo a la mesa, la cual estaba completamente vacía, sin ninguna señal de mi padre.

Gracias por defenderme – el me sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla

No tienes porque agradecer, pero lamento lo que dije de que eras mi novia, no se me ocurrió otra cosa – solo le di a entender con mi cabeza que no me había molestado, sino todo lo contrario

Toda la velada no tuve más acercamiento con Patrick, ningún otro enfrentamiento, pero debo admitir como Edward lo golpeó, eso me éxito demasiado, esta era la primera vez que un hombre se peleaba por mí, y eso me hacía sentir importante. Mi padre no apareció en toda la velada, ya me estaba preocupando, hasta cuando lo vi con una la mujer que estaba sentada en nuestra mesa, y lo peor era que lo vi besando con ella, esto era demasiado para mí.

Edward podrías llevarme al hotel por favor – él se me quedo viendo preocupado por mi repentina reacción, apenas me iba a preguntar cuando yo lo interrumpí

Ahora no me preguntes – el no dijo nada más y me llevo al hotel. Cuando entre casi le cierro la puerta en la cara, estaba enojada, no eso era poco, estaba furioso con mi padre.

Bella ¿podrías decirme que te pasa? Estoy preocupado por ti – yo solo lo fulminé con la mirada, en estos momentos necesitaba golpear algo o alguien.

Edward, creo que es mejor que te vayas ahora, no soy muy buena compañía en estos momentos

No lo haré, hasta que este seguro que estarás bien – esto me estaba poniendo más furiosa, y para anda quería desquitarme con él.

Edward si no quieres que te golpee, vete ahora mismo – odiaba a mi padre como podía hacerle eso a mi madre, no me importa que estuviera muerte, apenas había pasado un año y ya estaba con otra.

No me iré bella, déjame ayudarte, si no me quieres decir lo que te pasa, te entiendo, solo déjame estar contigo en este momento. – yo solo lo abrase, sentía como las lagrimas luchaban por salir, pero no iba a llorar, yo era fuerte.

Nos sentamos en el sillón, y estuvimos un buen rato abrazados, aunque mi celular sonó infinidad de veces no lo conteste, sabía que era mi padre, no quería ponerlo en su lugar, no ahora, cuando estaba con Edward abrazada, con el único hombre que me daba la paz que nunca había tenido.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida, pero cuando volví a despertarme el no estaba, solo encontré una nota.

_Princesa lo único que no quería era alejarme de ti, me sentía tan bien en tus brazos, pero me pareció incorrecto quedarme ahí, así que cuando despiertes háblame, para saber que estas bien_

_Edward._

Ese hombre era jodidamente lindo. Vi el reloj y eran 2 de la madrugada, vi mi celular que tenía bastantes llamadas de mi padre, eso me puso furiosa de nuevo, tenía que tomar algo para que se me quitara esta rabia, abrí el refrigerador y agarre una cerveza, me senté en el sillón y me la tomé como si de agua se tratara, y así fue con otras cinco más, me sentía demasiado mareada.

Luego recordé, que tenía que hablarle a Edward, vi el reloj que marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, pero no me importo y le marque.

Bueno – dijo todo modorro

Edward, soy bella jajajaja e despetado jajajaja depetado, jajajaja da lo mismo – no podía con mi risa incontrolable

¿Bella te encuentras bien?

Jajajaja claro mejor que nunca – Edward se quedo mudo por el teléfono por no se cuanto tiempo - ¡eward, eward! Sigues ahí

Bella ¿tomaste verdad? – dijo serio

No – mentí

Bella, no me mientas, se que lo hiciste, ¿sabes qué? Ahora mismo voy para allá

No vengas, ya te dije que no he tomado jajajaja, bueno tal vez solo un poco – hay sentía como todo el cuarto me daba vueltas, apenas le iba a decir que no quería que viniera cuando note que ya no estaba en la línea, que se creía para dejarme colgada, tire el teléfono enojada y fui por otra cerveza, pero cuando vi el refrigerador vi que no tenía ninguna, me había acabado todas.

EPOV

Apenas bella se quedo dormida, me levanté a mi pesar, no creo que fuera adecuado que me quedara, le deje una nota para que cuando despertara me hablara y me fui a mi departamento, donde apenas toque el colchón y me quede profundamente dormido. Apenas Había dormido dos horas si no es que menos, cuando mi celular empezó a vibrar, suponía que era bella ¿Quién más? Y dicho y hecho en mi pantalla indicaba que era ella.

Bueno – dije lo más despierto que pude

Edward, soy bella jajajaja e despetado jajajaja depetado, jajajaja da lo mismo – no sé qué rayos le pasaba, se escuchaba como, no puede ser que este hebría ¿o sí?

¿Bella te encuentras bien? – sabia que esta pregunta era totalmente estúpida

Jajajaja claro mejor que nunca – definitivamente estaba hebría - ¡eward, eward! Sigues ahí

Bella ¿tomaste verdad? – y va de nuevo mi idiotez, era obvio que había tomado.

No. – me mintió

Bella, no me mientas, se que lo hiciste, ¿sabes qué? Ahora mismo voy para allá – tenía que ir antes de que hiciera una locura.

No vengas, ya te dije que no he tomado jajajaja, bueno tal vez solo un poco – eso fue lo último que alcance a escuchar porque no dude en colgarle para ir al hotel a ver en estado de ebriedad se encontraba. Maneje lo más rápido que pude, y la verdad que lo hice, por que llegue en menos de veinte minutos ya estaba afuera de su puerta tocando.

¡Bella ábreme soy Edward! – dije despacio para que ningún huésped me golpeara por despertarlos con semejante ruido.

¡No te abriré Edward! Por dejarme colgada al teléfono

Bella, ábreme por favor, solo trato de ayudarte – no se escucho ningún ruido adentro, pensé que le había pasado algo, pero en eso abrió la puerta y se lanzo a mí en un abrazo, y su aroma a fresillas me inundo. La arrastre hacia el cuarto y la tumbe en el sillón y me arrodille para quedar frente a frente.

¿Bella, que pasa? ¿Por qué tomaste? – su cara se reflejaba enojo tal vez dolor.

Ya..aa te dije que no tome, solo una o dos – me señalo con sus dedos, pero claro que no le creía no creo que dos cervezas pongan hebría a una persona.

Ven vamos a que te des un baño, necesitas bajar esa borrachera – ella abrió sus ojos y negó con su cabeza

No me voy a bañar, ni lo pienses – cruzó sus brazos e hizo un puchero muy adorable, pero no me quedaría con los brazos cruzados y luego que su padre la viera de esta manera. Le tendí mi mano para que se levantara, pero ella no me la extendió, así que tuve que tomar medidas drásticas, la levanté y la cargue en mi hombro.

¡Edward bájame ahora mismo! – ella seguía golpeándome en la espalda pero yo no la baje, entre al baño y abrí la regadera y la metí con todo y ropa, pero ella fue más lista que yo y me jaló también.

¿Bella porque hiciste eso?- ella se encogió de hombros y se acerco a mí, claramente pude notar su brassier rojo de encaje traspasar su blusa, eso me provoco una grave erección.

Bésame Edward, necesito que lo hagas – yo quería perder el control de la situación, ella estaba borracha no debería aprovecharme, pero esos labios me llamaban.

La tomé de la cintura y la aprisione en la pared dejándola pegada mi, le restregué mi erección en su cuerpo, para que viera lo que provocaba en mí, atrape mi boca con la suya, nuestro beso era salvaje, sus manos viajaron a mis cabellos, nuestras lenguas se movían al con paz, sus manos se posaron en mi camisa casi trasparente y empezó a desabrochar botón por botón, sabía que tenía que parar esto, pero no quería, soy demasiado débil para resistirme a esta tentación.

Bella quito mi camisa y toco mi cuerpo con sus delicadas manos, yo solo sentía como el pantalón me quedaba más y más chico. Yo le quite su camisa dejándola en su brassier rojo, esto no tenia precio, tener a este pecado frente a mí.

Eward te deseo, no sabes cuánto – mi pequeño amigo era la prueba de que también la deseaba

Yo también bella, pero…aunque me cuesta mucho decir esto, debemos parar, no quiero que después pienses que me aproveche de ti por tu estado – ella se puse a reír, pero yo no lo encontraba la gracia.

Bonito, ¿Cuál estado? Ya te dijee que no estoy borrach…a – y esto me demostraba todo lo contrario

Por favor, recuerda que te dije que lo haría bien, pues así lo hare, no quiero que hagamos algo que te puedas arrepentir, porque yo no me arrepentiría jamás de hacer el amor contigo. – me salí de la regadera, dejándola sola adentro, tome una toalla y Salí de baño

¡Pues entonces cual es el problema! – me gritó

BPOV

Termine de bañarme, si esto se podía decir así, pero debo admitir que esto me había ayudado abajar mi borrachera, me saque la ropa mojada y me envolví en la toalla y salí para encontrarme con este chico que lo único que hacía era quererme, me acerque a él sin que se diera cuenta.

Lo siento bonito – lo solté de repente, estaba tan avergonzada por mi actitud de niña malcriada, pero lo de mi padre me saco de mi cabal.

No tienes que disculparte, no se cual es el motivo por el cual tomaste, y no te obligare a que me cuentes, lo harás cuando tú quieras – me hizo una señal para que me sentara a su lado y así lo hice.

¡Bésame Edward! – dije sin pensarlo, lo deseaba tanto.

Creo que ya no hay motivos para no besarte – me dijo son esa sonrisa que me quitaba el aliento, me acaricio mi mejilla y se acerco a mí, dándome ese beso que tanto quería, y que hacía que olvidara todo.

**Hola chicas. Bueno pues aquí les tengo el siguiente capítulo, hasta que por fin me dieron chance de subir, espero que sea de su agrado, todas sus dudas, sugerencias, halagos todo atreves de un RR, ya que esos son los que me animan a escribir más rápido xD**

**Ale Lutz**


	10. De regreso a casa

**De Regreso a casa**

Creo que ya no hay motivos para no besarte – me dijo con esa sonrisa que me quitaba el aliento, me acaricio mi mejilla y se acerco a mí, dándome ese beso que tanto quería, y que hacía que olvidara todo.

Nuestras lenguas se complementaban como una sola, como si se pertenecieran la una a la otra, no quería dejar de besarlo, se estaba convirtiendo como una droga para mí, como pude desabroche su camisa mientras el baja a mi cuello con sus carnosos labios hasta la abertura de mi blusa, quería sentirlo, piel contra piel, trate de quitarme mi blusa pero él me tomo de las manos.

¿Qué pasa? – hice un puchero, porque siempre quería hacer las cosas bien, no siempre tienen que ser de esa manera, hay que dejarse llevar por lo que uno siente, hay que disfrutar la vida al máximo.

Nada realmente, pero quiero hacer esto yo – señalo mi blusa, yo solo me reí porque por un momento pensé que saldría "_con quiero hacer las cosas bien_". Me quito mi blusa aventándola por algún lugar de la habitación y de inmediato se encargo de mi brassier, ahora estaba expuesta a él y no me importaba en lo más mínimo, me sentía tan cómoda a su lado, como si nos conociéramos de años, sus manos en mis pechos me sacaron de mi ensoñación, un gemido salió de mi boca por su contacto, este hombre hacía que fuera al cielo con su simple rose, estaba tan desesperada lo quería adentro de mí.

¡Edward! – Gemí- por favor

¿Qué es lo quieres linda? – me preguntó el muy cínico

Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, quiero sentirte ahora – el puso su sonrisa de idiota y bajo mis bragas, y yo no me quede atrás, desabroche sus pantalones y lo baje junto con sus bóxers, y ¡oh por dios! Era tan grande, era tan perfecto. Con solo verlo me mojaba más.

¿Te gusta lo que ves? – sí que tenía el ego muy elevado pero no era el momento de bajárselo.

Sí, me fascina, ahora muéstrame que tan hábil eres – el se posiciono en mi entrada y rozó su miembro con mi centro, estaba tan lista para él, espere con ansias que entrara pero nunca lo hizo y me estaba frustrando, levanté mi cadera para que entendiera lo que quería.

Aun no bella, quiero disfrutar cada parte de tu cuerpo antes de entrar en ti – metió un dedo en mi interior, y lo empezó mover ágilmente, pero yo quería más, y se lo hice saber, el de inmediato metió su segundo dedo y luego el tercero, estaba a un paso de mi liberación.

¡Me voy a correr Edward! – gemí

Si linda, córrete – y exploté. El lamio cada gota de mi jugo y luego me besó para darme a probar mi delicioso sabor. Era el mejor orgasmo que no tenía en años, y quería agradecérselo de la misma manera, me zafe de su cuerpo y nos voltié quedando el debajo de mi, tomé su miembro con mi mano y lo empecé a masajear fuertemente sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos, sus ojos mostraban lo excitado que estaba y eso me encantaba, así que decidí dar el próximo paso, metí su glorioso miembro en mi boca hasta al fondo, el tomo mis cabellos y me ayudo a embestirlo, rocé mis dientes con su miembro y se corrió de inmediato, tomé todo su jugó al igual que él lo hizo con mismo, su sabor era inigualable, me acerque a su boca y lo besé salvajemente, el me tomó de la cintura y nos volvió a colocar en la posición anterior, el arriba de mi, su miembro rosando mi centro, cuando menos lo pensé el estaba dentro de mí.

¡Oh linda, estas demasiado estrecha! – yo movía mis caderas, cada vez que me embestía, yo estaba a punto de mi segundo orgasmo, estaba tan cerca

¡Edward, estoy tan cerca! ¡Córrete conmigo! – y así lo hizo, los dos llegamos al éxtasis, el mejor de mi vida debo de decir Edward salió de mi, nos cubrió con la sabana y se acostó a mi lado, estaba tan cansada, no creía durar mucho tiempo despierta.

Bella, gracias por darme esta increíble noche – me dio un beso corto en los labios

No tienes que agradecerme nada, y sabes no me arrepiento de nada, no me importa que no nos volvamos a ver, que tu vivas en new york, esto fue algo que quería hacer desde que te conocí – le dije casi cerrando mis ojos

No seas tontita, ahora mas que nunca no te dejare ir, bella me encantas y no me importa si piensan que es muy rápido, pero en verdad te quiero, algo haremos para vernos, la distancia no impedirá que nos veamos– me dio un beso en la frente, y caí rendida

Cuando la luz me calo en los ojos, tuve que despertar, y me encontré con un Edward dormido con solo la sabana cubriéndole, le di besos en todo su abdomen hasta que despertó.

Buenos días Bonito – le dije con una sonrisa que me salía naturalmente con solo verlo

Buenos días a ti también bonita – me dio un beso corto los labios y se levantó a recoger nuestras ropas que se encontraban en toda la habitación. Nos cambiamos rápido y bajamos a desayunar juntos, pero como no todo en la vida es color rosa nos encontramos con mi padre desayunando con esa señora, trate de ignorarlo pero cuando me vio se dirigió a nuestra mesa.

Muchacho, podrías dejarnos hablar un momento por favor – le dijo a Edward, que aunque le suplique con los ojos en solo asintió y se fue

¿Qué quieres? – le dije molesta

Quiero que me digas que te pasa y ¿Por qué te fuiste ayer de la fiesta sin decirme nada? Y ¿Dónde estabas ayer en la noche? Estuve tocando por mucho tiempo. – y todavía me lo preguntaba, pero que descaro tenía.

Tú sabes perfectamente y si no lo sabes pregúntate a ti mismo ¿Qué hiciste para que yo este a sí? – el me miro extrañado y luego abrió los ojos al comprender lo que me pasaba

Bella…hija escúchame ese beso no significo nada para mi – no le daba una cachetada porque era mi padre, pero se la tenía bien merecida

A no claro, no significo nada para ti, pero bien que ahora estas desayunando con ella, no me chupo el dedo padre, y ahora mismo exijo que me digas ¿que relación tienes con ella?

Soy su novia – mire a la mujer a la cual provenía esa voz…su novia, había dicho su novia

¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! No quiero verte más ni a ti ni a esa golfa – la señale con odio

No te permito que me digas así – me levantó la voz, y claro mi padre solo estaba estático parado enfrente de mí.

No eres mi madre para permitirme nada, y le doy gracias a dios que no lo fueras – tenia tantas ganas de decirle todo lo que se merecía, pero mi padre me interrumpió

Bella, necesitamos hablar, no quería que te enteraras así

No quiero hablar contigo Charlie, no puedo creer que en tan solo un año hayas olvidado a mi madre, te vasto un año para que te consiguieras a esta – recalque la ultima palabra

Bella, tu madre esta muerta, tengo derecho a hacer feliz – no quería seguir escuchándolo, o me olvidaría de que era mi padre

Si tienes razón todos tenemos derecho a hacer feliz, así que, que te aproveche tu felicidad, no me vuelvas a buscar. – Sentía como mis lagrimas luchaban por salir – a se me olvidaba, cambiare el boleto a otro vuelo, no quiero viajar a tu lado – me paré de la mesa y fui a mi habitación, pero antes de llegar Edward me intercepto y me abrazo.

No pude evitarlo me rompí, deje salir todas las lagrimas que peleaban por salir antes, Edward me consolaba con dulces palabras que me reconfortaban poco a poco.

EPOV.

Bella, por favor no llores mas, me parte verte toda frágil entre mis brazos, no sabes lo que daría por que no derramaras ni una lagrima más, no importa quien las ocasione. – ella me miro con sus ojos rojos, en ellos vi tristeza, odio, confunsión.

Edward, hoy mismo sale mi vuelo – me soltó de repente

Hey- le levante su cara – cuando me dijiste que venías, sabía que no te dejaría ir, pero escúchame bien, no importa lo lejos que estemos, quiero que sepas que te quiero, quiero que siempre lo tengas presente.

Yo también te quiero Edward, y me duele alejarme de ti en estos momentos, pero tengo que hacerlo, prométeme que iras a visitarme – era la promesa mas fácil que alguien me podía hacer

Bella no tienes ni que decírmelo, claro que iré a visitarte, creo que no seré capaz de mantenerme lejos de ti por mucho tiempo.

Creo que yo tampoco aguantaría – aun no entendía como ese hombre derrumbaba mis barreras, esas que ningún hombre había podido cruzar.

¿A que horas es tu vuelo?

En cuatro horas – sus ojos reflejaron tristeza, sabía que eran pocas horas, pero aprovecharía hasta el último momento a su lado.

-

-

-

-

Tengo que abordar el avión – le dije aun con nuestras manos unidas

Lo sé, pero antes de que te valla quiero hacer algo – no me dejo hablar tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me besó. Me hizo olvidar que estaba a punto de perder mi vuelo, de que llegando a los ángeles me esperaban preguntas que no quería contestar, era increíble como con un simple beso se me olvidara hasta de respirar. Nuestros cuerpos se separaron lentamente pero nuestras miradas seguían unidas, hasta que me perdí en el vuelo directo al infierno.

Horas en las que no pude pegar el ojo, horas en la que no dejaba de pensar en aquel hombre que me hizo feliz puros unos cortos días, horas en las que solo ansiaba bajar de este estúpido avión lleno de niños gritando, ancianos roncando, jóvenes coqueteando con las azafatas una hora más aquí y me aventaba.

Cuando el avión aterrizo, baje rápidamente alejándome de la multitud, recogí mi maleta y salí y vi a mucha personas felices esperando a algún familiar, eso me trajo de nuevo la imagen de mi padre besándose con esa golfa, de la dolorosa muerte de mi madre, yo alejándome de Edward, eran tantos recuerdos dolorosos, que no prefería recordar.

¡Hey Bella! – unas voces me sacaron de mis dolorosos pensamientos, levante la mirada, y ahí estaban James y Rachelle, los que siempre me apoyaron en los momentos mas difíciles de mi vida, ahora lo sé ellos son mi familia, ellos jamás me dejarían, aunque fuera una tonta y necia a veces.

Hey como sabían que venía en este vuelo – no recordaba haberles dicho que cambie mi boleto.

Bueno de hecho no lo sabíamos, nos encontramos a tu padre y nos dijo que no venías con el, que llegarías en el siguiente vuelo, nos conto lo que paso – james me abrazo con fuerza, sabía que esto era duro para mí, ellos más que nadie lo sabían

Tranquila b, aquí estoy yo para apoyarte siempre, pasé lo que pasé, decidas lo que decidas – eso lo sabía de sobra

¡Hey guapo!, se dice estamos para apoyarte – Rach lo empujó y luego ella me abrazó – Tengo que contarte tantas cosas amiga – me susurró en el oído – si yo también

Hey es de mala educación secretearse enfrente de la gente

¡Cállate! – le dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo.

-

-

-

James nos dejo a mi casa, el se disculpo por que no se podía quedar, era día de trabajo y tenía unos asuntos pendientes, insistió en que me tomara el resto de la semana libre, pero obviamente me negué, lo que menos quería era estar sola y pensar en todas esas cosas que no quería pensar, tenía que mantener mi cabeza ocupada en otros asuntos como mi trabajo.

¿Bueno amiga cuéntame todo? – me dijo Rach sentándome en el sillón.

Bueno pero que quieres que te cuente, mi padre ya te conto todo – me hice la desentendida, sabía que me preguntaba por Edward.

Sabes perfectamente que te estoy hablando de tu amigo cibernético, así que desembucha – siempre tan observadora

Edward y yo…tuvimos relaciones – me tape los oídos por el grito que pego

Lo sabia, lo sabia, y que ¿son novios cibernéticos?– se burló, yo le avente una almohada como respuesta.

Edward y yo decidimos que es mejor conocernos más, queremos probar si la distancia no es un impedimento

Por favor, conocerse más, eso es totalmente tonto tomando en cuenta que ya tuvieron relaciones. – Bueno eso era cierto, pero sabía que si yo no hubiera insistido tanto, Edward jamás hubiera llegado a ese punto.

¡Ya basta de hablar de mi!, ahora cuéntame eso que querías decirme – de inmediato una gran sonrisa se apodero de su rostro.

Tengo novio – soltó de repente, obviamente mi boca se abrió dando entender mi gran sorpresa.

¿Creo que no escuche bien? ¿Tienes novio? ¿Quién es? Cuéntame todo con lujo de detalles – le dije ansiosa

Si bells tengo novio, pero no te diré quien es, no aún - ¿Qué? Como que no aún, por que no ahora, no me podía dejar así.

A no señorita, no me dejaras con la duda, ahora mismo me dices quien es el hombre que le robo el corazón a mi mejor amiga – en mi mente pensé cuales eran las posibilidades, pero solo en mi cabeza aparecían nuestros nuevos amigos emmett y Daniel, y bueno nuestros antiguos amigos de colegio.

¡Esjames¡ – lo dijo demasiado rápido, que no le entendí

Podrías tranquilizarte y no gritarlo, al menos no tan rápido que no entiendo – veía como movía sus manos, en señal que estaba muy nerviosa.

James – dijo muy bajito, pero no lo suficiente para que no lo escuchara, inmediatamente me quede en shock, james y rachelle desde cuando había algo que nunca me di cuenta.

A ver Rache, me estas jodiendo verdad, ¿tu y james novios?, como es eso posible si apenas unas semanas quería que le diera una oportunidad, en verdad estoy muy pero muy confundida, podrías explicármelo antes de que me vuelva loca.

Bueno se que te enojara que te diga esto, pero yo siempre estuve enamora de james desde la universidad, y en cuando nos graduamos me di por vencida por que siempre supe que el te amaba a ti, entonces pensé que quería verlo feliz no importa que no fuera conmigo, entonces me empeñe en que ustedes dos tuvieran una relación. – no podía creer todo lo que Rach me decía, bueno la parte en la que se dio por vencida por mi, porque una parte de mi siempre supo que mi amiga sentía algo por james.

Sigo sin entender, como es que ahora el y tu son…novios – solo me iba por una semana y pasaban tantas cosas.

_FLASHBACK…RPOV_

_Entre a la oficina para entregarle unos papeles a james antes de irme a mi casa, como bella no estaba había un poco más de trabajo y me ofrecí para ayudar, ya que siempre james se iba hasta terminar todos los pendientes. Cuando entre al despacho james ni voltio a verme, tenía su cabeza apoyada en sus manos y a lado de su escritorio tenia un vaso lleno de whisky, así que me preocupe el no era de las personas que bebía y menos en el trabajo, me acerque a él y puse mi mano en su espalda y fue ahí cuando me miro y empezó hablar._

_Porque la vida no es justa rachelle, porque estoy yo aquí sufriendo por bella, cuando ella debe estar pasándola a lo grande con él. – me dijo dolido_

_James, no se que decirte- lo único que quería era abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba_

_Porque yo tengo que luchar por conseguir su amor y el simplemente con decirle cosas bonitas por el chat la enamora, creo que eso es injusto la conozco por mas tiempo y ni me da bola, estoy cansado de luchar una pelea que se jamás voy a ganar – el su voz se notaba lo dolido que estaba, yo solo estaba para en mi lugar sin saber que hacer._

_¡James!...hay muchas mujeres que quisieran estar a tu lado, bella no es la única mujer en el planeta, ella se enamoro de el y no puedes hacer nada al respecto – mis ojos empezaban arder, quería gritarle que yo también había sufrido con todo esto, que yo lo amaba secretamente y el solo pensaba en bella._

_Rach, no seas ridícula, quien quisiera estar a lado de alguien como yo, que solo se encierra en su oficina para olvidarse de todo – cuando agacho la cabeza, yo la levante con mi mano, el me penetro con sus ojos azules, esos ojos que tanto amaba y me volvían loca._

_Te equivocas, te equivocas demasiado para ser tan listo – le sonreí, y su semblante cambio a confusión – yo soy solo una de las que mueren por estar a tu lado, por que se que eres un hombre grandioso, que lucha siempre por alcanzar lo que quiere, que es trabajador y bueno son tantas cosas que me encantan de ti que nunca acabaría – no se de donde venía tanta valentía en este momento, sabía que luego de que me rechazara me arrepentiría de abrir mi gran boca._

_El no dejaba de verme, abría su boca para decir algo, pero luego la volvía a cerrar, sentía como el corazón ya se me empezaba a partir en dos, porque simplemente no me quede callada, me levanté para salir corriendo y poder llorar, pero el se paro rápidamente y me tomo de la mano_

_¡No te vallas¡ - yo solo estaba ahí parada, sabía que si decía algo, saldrían esas lagrimas que luchaba por que no salieran, - como vio que no me moví el dio un paso hacía mi y me abrazo, yo tenía mis manos colgando en mi cuerpo, inmóviles y no daban señal a que se fueran a mover._

_James, no quiero que sientas lastima por mi…por lo que te acabo de decir y …- no me dejo continuar sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos, fue como en mis sueños, nuestros labios eran tiernos. Cuando se separo de mi, cerré mis ojos no quería verlo._

_Nunca sentiría lastima por ti Rach, yo también te quiero, tal vez no de la forma con la que tu me quieres, no lo se, pero quiero darnos una oportunidad, quiero que me des una oportunidad para estar contigo, ceo que eres una persona realmente increíble, la cual siempre ha estado a mi lado en los malos momentos, y quiero intentar ser feliz contigo…no quiero que pienses que te estoy usando para olvidar a bella o que eres plato de segunda mesa, nunca pensaría eso y…- le puse un dedo en los labios_

_Si quiero – nos volvimos a besar, sellamos un nuevo pacto, intentaríamos ser felices_

_FIN DE FLASHBACK…_

Rach, no se que decirte, eso fue demasiado romántico casi haces que llore, por favor no divulgues esto – mi amiga se burlo de mi comentario

Creo que por fin soy feliz con alguien, en verdad lo amo amiga y voy hacer que se enamore también de mi

No dudó que se enamore de ti, eres alguien maravillosa, y pues que te puedo decir ¡felicidades amiga! – la abrase con tanta fuerza, para que sintiera todo mi apoyo.

Y Bueno cuéntame ¿como te sientes? Con respecto a tu padre – ¿Qué como me sentía al respecto? Eso era pregunta estúpida, que Rach lo notó rápido por que saco otro tema

Bueno y ¿que harás con Edward? – eso era una buena pregunta no se que haría ahora que lo tengo de nuevo a miles de km de aquí

No lo sé, creo que seguiremos con nuestras conversaciones por chat

Bueno aun existe la posibilidad de sexo telefónico para que no te sientas tan mal – eso no era una mala idea, ya mi mente empezaba a fantasear con sexo por teléfono con Edward, definitivamente cuando rachelle se fuera haría una llamada alarga distancia a new york.

-

-

-

-

-

_**¡Lo lamento tanto! No quise tardar tanto, pero estuve en un gran dilema, quería abandonar el fic, pero luego dije no ya lo inicie y lo continuare, así que aquí estoy con el siguiente capitulo, ya empecé el siguiente quiero actualizar rápido para recompensar el tiempo que las hice esperar.**_

_**Pero andaba tan ocupada con la %&/() facultad, que no tenía tiempo de subir, pero bueno ya pasaron exámenes y tengo tiempo para seguir escribiendo…aliméntenme con sus RR, eso me ayudara a subir mas rápido e inspirarme.**_

_**Ale lutz**_


End file.
